Harry
by Groumde
Summary: Harry a six ans. Il est le petit garçon qui vient d'emménager à côté de chez moi. Je suis donc son nouveau voisin. Et il ne veut pas me dire bonjour. Mais je continue de sourire, parce que maman m'a dit qu'il n'était pas normal. Alors je souris. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.
1. Harry a six ans

Heloooooooo tout le monde!

En ce jour de Saint Valentin, je souhaite à tous les célibataires une très joyeuse Sans Valentin!

Eclatez-vous! C'est vendredi, tout est permis!*

*L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santée... Mais bon pour le moral!

.

.

**Harry**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire est de moi.

.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

- Il s'agit d'une romance entre deux hommes.

- Le contenu, le vocabulaire peuvent être dérangeants pour les plus sensibles.

- Relations sexuelles (très) explicites aux chapitres 5 et 6.

- Univers alternatif, sans magie.

- 6 chapitres. Fic terminée.

- Publication mensuelle.

.

**Bêta:** Aizhi (Merciiiiiiii :D :D :D )

.

**Résumé :** Harry a six ans. Il est le petit garçon qui vient d'emménager à côté de chez moi. Je suis donc son nouveau voisin. Et il ne veut pas me dire bonjour. Mais je continue de sourire, parce que maman m'a dit qu'il n'était pas normal. Alors je souris. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

.

**Influences :**

Fic FFnet de empathic siren, _Drago's Boy_, traduite par Havirnyrce Vince sur le site Fanfics en Folies.

Film de Marc Evans, _Snow Cake_ (Avec Alan Rickman^^)

Chanson de Björk, _Joga_.

.

**Personnages principaux :**

Drago Malefoy

Harry Potter

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Harry a six ans.**

Harry a six ans. Il est le petit garçon qui vient d'emménager à côté de chez moi. Je suis donc son nouveau voisin.

Et il ne veut pas me dire bonjour. Mais je continue de sourire, parce que maman m'a dit qu'il n'était pas normal. Alors je souris. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Excuse-le, Drago. Harry est un peu timide, me dit sa maman en se penchant vers moi. Je suis Lily. »

Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue puis se tourne vers la porte de la cuisine. »

« Allons, Harry. Viens dire 'bonjour', mon ange. Pour me faire plaisir. »

« … »

« Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? »

« Si, répond une toute petite voix. »

Puis j'aperçois une petite main sur l'encadrement de la porte, suivie d'une petite tête toute ronde.

Harry se précipite ensuite dans les jambes de sa maman. Il tente de se cacher. Quand il se montre enfin entièrement, je vois tout de suite ce qui n'est pas normal chez lui. Ce sont ses yeux. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils. Il y a des étoiles dedans.

Harry a une façon de me regarder qui me fait rougir. Pourtant, c'est moi qui me fais disputer.

« Drago ! Ne le regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas poli, chuchote maman en agrippant mon épaule. »

Mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de le regarder. Il a des cheveux noirs complètement en désordre. Sa bouche fait un petit pli avec son menton. Et il porte des lunettes rondes en plastique rouge.

« Tu dis « bonjour » mon ange ? »

« Bonjour, finit-il par dire, à toute vitesse, avant de plaquer son visage contre la cuisse de sa maman. »

C'est moi le plus grand. J'ai quand même deux ans de plus que lui. Papa dit toujours qu'il faut montrer l'exemple aux plus petits, quand on va voir mes cousines. Alors je m'avance et je me penche sur lui pour embrasser sa joue toute ronde. Harry ne bouge pas. Il sent le bébé. Lily lui caresse la tête.

Elle invite maman à venir dans le salon. Elle a préparé du thé et du chocolat pour Harry et moi. Dans le sien, il y a un chamallow avec une paille.

« Tu en veux un ? me demande-t-elle en me tendant la poche de guimauves. »

Je jette un œil sur maman, qui me sourit. Alors j'accepte et j'en prends un blanc, que je pose sur la surface de mon chocolat chaud.

Harry ne s'assoit pas. Il ne cesse de gesticuler près de sa mère. Moi la mienne m'a appris à bien me tenir, surtout quand on est invité ou qu'il y a du monde à la maison.

« Tiens, Harry, lui dit Lily en lui présentant le bout de la paille dans son chocolat. »

Il ouvre grand la bouche et l'engouffre sans me quitter des yeux. Il se met à aspirer, goulûment.

« Cela n'a-t-il pas été trop difficile pour Harry de déménager ? demande maman. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Il ne se rend pas vraiment compte. Et puis, c'est pour lui que nous sommes venus nous installer ici. Les écoles spécialisées qui acceptent les enfants comme Harry sont plutôt rares. D'autant plus en milieu rural. Nous en avons trouvé une ici, l'école Rowling »

« Ho oui ! Je vois tout à fait où elle se trouve. Ce n'est pas très loin du parc de la feuille rousse. »

Harry a filé et s'est installé sur le tapis. Il a commencé à jouer avec un dragon et un chevalier en plastique. Il y a aussi une voiture jaune. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, mais il marmonne en faisant rouler l'engin autour du cheval.

« Mon mari et moi espérons que cela fera du bien à Harry de côtoyer d'autres enfants. »

« Oui, je comprends. Les enfants ont besoin de se confronter aux autres pour grandir. »

« Surtout qu'Harry n'est vraiment pas sauvage. C'est une chance ! Il est simplement un peu timide. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater, répond maman en riant. Drago va facilement vers les autres, lui. Et c'est une vraie pipelette ! »

« Vraiment ? demande Lily, étonnée. »

« Oui. Là, c'est juste parce qu'il veut faire bonne impression qu'il reste bien sage. Mais sa maîtresse m'a encore dit il y a deux jours que Drago passait plus de temps à bavarder avec ses camarades qu'à écouter en classe. Hein, mon trésor ? demande maman en recoiffant ma mèche sur mon front. »

Mais pourquoi elle dit ça ? Ça sert à quoi que je fasse des efforts si elle révèle que je ne suis pas un vrai garçon sage ?

« Pchriiiiiou ! fait Harry en élevant sa voiture dans les airs. »

« Tu peux aller jouer avec lui si tu veux, me dit Lily. »

Ben puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais !

« Tu joues à quoi ? je demande en m'agenouillant près de lui, sur le tapis. »

Il ne répond rien et détourne rapidement le regard. Mais il me tend le dragon. Il fait rouler la voiture près de son pied.

« Qui fait le chevalier ? »

Il ne dit toujours rien mais pointe son index vers moi, sans quitter des yeux sa voiture.

« Génial ! je réponds. Alors on dirait que la voiture venue du futur voudrait tuer le dragon pour emporter le chevalier avec lui, car la sorcière du futur a besoin de lui pour conquérir le monde. Mais le chevalier n'est pas d'accord. On dirait qu'il voudrait sauver son dragon en se battant contre la voiture. D'accord ? »

Harry ne bouge plus et me regarde enfin, ses grands yeux écarquillés. Ils sont vraiment incroyables. C'est encore plus beau de près. Mais il secoue la tête et sa petite voix me dit :

« Mais non ! C'est le dragon qui bagarre la voiture. Le dragon, c'est le plus fort ! déclare-t-il fièrement. »

Je regarde le jouet dans ma main. C'est vrai que c'est un beau dragon, tout noir, avec ses ailes déployées. Ses nasaux sont dilatés et il porte un casque assorti à l'armure du chevalier.

« D'accord ! je réponds avant d'attaquer sa voiture avec. »

Harry pousse un petit cri et m'attaque à son tour avec la voiture jaune.

On rigole bien, tous les deux.

[…]

« Je suis allée saluer nos nouveaux voisins aujourd'hui. Madame Potter a une collection de moules à gâteaux à faire pâlir un pâtissier. Son mari n'était pas là. Il est commissaire. Tu m'écoutes, Lucius ? »

« Hum ? Oui, ma chérie. »

Il y a des morceaux de pomme de terre dans ma purée. J'adore ça.

« Je peux avoir un peu de jus, s'il te plaît, maman ? »

Maman prend la saucière et s'approche de mon assiette.

« Non ! Pas sur la viande ! Là, dans le trou de ma purée. »

Papa fait un petit bruit avec sa langue. Il me regarde avec ses sourcils froncés. Il n'aime pas que je 'joue' avec ma nourriture.

« Comme ça, trésor ? »

« Oui, merci ! »

Je mélange jusqu'à ce que ma purée soit brune.

« Tu sais, c'est ce type qui est passé à la télé. Celui qui a retrouvé la joggeuse disparue. »

« Qui donc, ma chérie ? »

« Monsieur Potter. »

« Ha oui ? »

Papa boit une gorgée de vin. Les couverts de maman cliquettent dans son assiette.

« Les pauvres. Leur fils, Harry, est attardé. »

« Ha oui ? »

[…]

« Allez, viens-là, mon dragon. »

Papa me soulève dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Il fait toujours ça quand on sort de la salle de bain, parce que je suis pieds nus et qu'il ne veut pas que j'attrape froid. Il me pose sur mon lit. Je prends mon ours, Croquenouille, et je me mets sous la couette.

« Tu as choisi une histoire ? »

« Le sorcier au cœur velu ! »

« Encore ? »

Papa sourit et attrape le livre.

_**« Il était une fois un jeune sorcier beau, riche et talentueux, qui avait remarqué que ses amis devenaient sots lorsqu'ils tombaient amoureux, folâtrant et se pomponnant, perdant l'appétit et leur dignité. »**_ (1)

« Dis, Papa, ça veut dire quoi 'attardé' ? »

Papa semble embêté.

« Et bien, ça veut dire qu'Harry ne comprend pas certaines choses. »

« Il est bête alors ? »

« Non. Disons qu'il comprend les choses plus lentement. Il lui faut plus de temps. Et si c'est vraiment compliqué, il ne comprendra jamais. »

« Jamais ? Mais maman dit toujours qu'il ne faut jamais dire 'jamais' ! »

Papa referme le livre.

« Comment t'expliquer? Harry a six ans. Mais dans sa tête il n'a peut être que quatre ans. Tu vois, son corps grandit, comme le tien. Mais son cerveau grandit plus lentement que le tien. Toi, tu as huit ans, y compris dans ta tête, dit-il en posant son doigt sur mon front. »

« D'accord… Alors, si je lui explique quelque chose de vraiment compliqué, il comprendra, mais dans longtemps ! »

« Peut-être, oui. Mais il faudra lui réexpliquer souvent. »

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Harry est venu jouer avec moi dans notre jardin. J'ai invité Pansy et Greg aussi. On a décidé de faire un attrape-loups. Greg ne voulait pas être le chasseur, mais c'est quand même lui. Il est resté près de la statue du paon, comme convenu. Avec les autres, on a tous une main posée sur le tronc du chêne. C'est notre «maison ».<p>

« Bon allez, à trois on part tous en courant dans des directions différentes, comme ça, il ne saura pas lequel attraper et ce sera plus difficile pour lui ! »

Harry hoche la tête et Pansy ricane. Elle est très forte à ce jeu car c'est elle qui court le plus vite. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait le chasseur…

« Un, deux, trois ! je hurle en m'élançant dans le jardin. »

Je cours plus vite qu'un avion.

« Tu m'auras pas ! crie Pansy pour faire rager Gregory. »

Je me retourne pour voir ça. Mais le chasseur n'est pas après Pansy. Il poursuit Harry-loup qui ne va pas très vite. Normal, il est plus petit. Greg lui tombe dessus et je m'arrête. J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas fait mal. Maman m'a demandé d'être gentil avec Harry. Greg se relève. Harry est à plat ventre. Ses lunettes sont de travers. J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleurer. Je regarde vers la fenêtre de la cuisine mais maman n'y est pas. Ouf. Harry se redresse et tape ses mains pleines de terre. Il commence à repartir mais Greg le retient par le col de son sweat-shirt.

« Non, tu restes là, toi ! T'as plus le droit de bouger : je t'ai attrapé, lui dit Greg d'une façon pas très gentille. »

Maman n'est toujours pas à la fenêtre. Je voudrais bien lui dire d'arrêter. Mais c'est mon ami et on l'a un peu obligé à être le chasseur alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Harry ne dit rien et reste debout sans rien faire. Greg se tourne alors vers moi. Je n'hésite pas et repars en courant vers notre chêne.

« Trouillard ! me crie-t-il quand j'atteins l'arbre avant qu'il ne m'ait eu. »

Il est tout rouge et sue à grosses gouttes. Je lui tire la langue. Il serre les poings et se tourne pour voir Pansy le narguer près de la balançoire. Il s'élance vers elle mais s'arrête presqu'aussitôt quand Harry se met à courir vers la maison.

« Hey ! Reviens ! T'as pas le droit de bouger ! s'énerve-t-il. »

Mais Harry n'écoute rien et monte les marches jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Il l'ouvre et rentre chez moi.

« Il est nul ton copain, me dit Greg. Moi je ne joue plus si c'est comme ça ! »

Je suis bien embêté.

« Ben c'est pas grave, on peut continuer sans lui, nous dit Pansy qui s'est finalement rapprochée. »

« Ouais, mais je ne veux plus être le chasseur. »

« On pourrait jouer à chat ? je propose. »

Je regarde Pansy.

« C'est pas moi l'chat ! crie-t-on en même temps. »

Et on part en courant pour se percher.

« Ho non ! se plaint Greg. »

[…]

« Le premier arrivé à la maison a gagné ! je dis en démarrant comme une voiture de course. »

« Tu triches ! m'accuse Greg, tandis que Pansy rit. »

« Allez la baleine, se moque-t-elle en le dépassant. »

Très vite, elle me rattrape. Je tente d'accélérer au maximum mais elle va bien trop vite, avec ses grandes jambes de sauterelle. Je touche le mur quelques secondes après elle. On est complètement essoufflés. Greg finit par nous rejoindre, en marchant, boudeur. Je prends la poignée de la porte et m'essuie bien les pieds sur le paillasson. J'entre.

Dans la cuisine, maman est installée à table, Harry sur ses genoux. Il est en train de tartiner une gaufre avec de la pâte au chocolat, sa petite langue au coin des lèvres.

« Vous êtes en nage ! dit maman. Asseyez-vous et calmez-vous. Harry et moi, nous vous avons fait des gaufres. Hein mon petit trésor ? lui demande-t-elle. »

Harry hoche la tête et repose la cuillère dans le pot de pâte à tartiner. Mes amis s'assoient.

Elle l'a appelé son «petit trésor », comme s'il était moi…

Il attrape sa gaufre et me la tend. Il a du chocolat sur le menton.

« Tiens, Drago, elle est pour toi. Je l'ai faite pour te faire plaisir, me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Les étoiles dans ses yeux brillent plus que d'habitude. Alors je ne suis plus fâché. C'est vrai, il est petit. Et en plus il a encore un cerveau de bébé. Je lui souris et prends la gaufre. Puis je lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

« Merci, mon bébé. »

[…]

« On va dans la cabane? »

Pansy accepte immédiatement tandis que Greg hoche simplement la tête, une gaufre encore à la main.

« Tu veux venir, mon bébé? »

« Oui! répond fortement Harry, tout heureux. »

La cabane, c'est le grand sapin au fond du jardin. On peut se faufiler entre les branches qui touchent le sol. Il y a comme un grand espace autour du tronc, avec une pierre plate. Je m'y assois avec Harry. Il se colle complètement contre moi et suce son pouce. Pansy et Gregory s'installent en face de nous, sur un tapis d'aiguilles de pin.

« On fait quoi? demande Greg. »

Il vient de terminer sa gaufre et se lèche le bout des doigts.

« On montre nos zézettes?! propose Pansy, toute excitée. »

Je grimace. Je n'aime pas trop ça, moi. Mais Pansy veut toujours le faire en ce moment.

« D'accord, accepte Greg en ouvrant sa braguette. »

Pansy se lève et baisse ses collants.

Harry gigote à côté de moi pour chercher le bouton de son pantalon. Je pousse ses mains pour l'aider. Son ventre est tout rond et tout chaud contre mes doigts. Je déboutonne ensuite le mien et je me lève. Harry m'imite. On se tient tous les quatre debout, en cercle. J'ai toujours le trac, même si mes amis ont déjà vu mon kiki.

Pansy est la première à soulever sa jupe. Greg et moi on regarde, impressionnés. Ce n'est pas comme nous, une fille. Sa zézette ressemble à une bouche toute plate. Greg l'a touchée la dernière fois. Moi je n'ai pas voulu.

« Allez, à vous maintenant! »

Je baisse mon pantalon en même temps que Greg. Son kiki est plus gros mais je le trouve moins joli que le mien.

Soudain, Pansy se penche pour mieux le regarder.

« Hé! je fais en la repoussant. »

« Ben elles sont où vos petites graines? nous demande-t-elle. »

Greg et moi on se regarde, sans comprendre.

« Nos petites graines? J'ai pas de graines, moi. »

Pansy fronce les sourcils.

« L'autre jour, à la télé, il y avait des amoureux. Ils faisaient l'amour dans le lit. Papa m'a dit que le monsieur allait mettre sa petite graine sur la fleur de la dame, pour faire un bébé. »

Je me tourne vers Greg, mais il ne semble pas mieux comprendre que moi.

« Ho regardez celle d'Harry, elle est toute petite! s'écrie-t-il soudain en le montrant du doigt. »

Je regarde, et c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas grande. Ni grosse. Harry soulève son t-shirt pour la regarder, par dessus son ventre tout rond. Ça fait de la buée sur ses lunettes.

« Ma mienne elle est petite? Demande-t-il. »

« Houhahahaha! Elle est minuscule! se moque Greg. »

Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'embêter Harry. Il rigole aussi. Mais son rire est beaucoup plus marrant.

« Bof, c'est juste parce qu'il n'a que six ans, réplique Pansy, en riant aussi. »

« Fais-voir! dit Greg en tendant la main pour lui toucher le kiki. »

« Non! je crie en le poussant par terre. Tu le touches pas! T'as pas le droit! »

« Hé mais pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber ?! ronchonne-t-il en essuyant ses mains pleines d'épines de pin. »

« Maman m'a dit qu'on ne devait jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre que nos parents nous toucher le kiki. Alors arrête de toujours vouloir le faire! Si tu veux en toucher un, tu as le tien! je lui réponds en me rhabillant. »

Puis je remonte le slip d'Harry et referme son pantalon.

« On va jouer à 1,2,3 soleil. C'est plus rigolo. »

Pansy est d'accord avec moi, mais Greg ne veut pas compter.

« Moi, moi, moi ! demande Harry en levant la main. Je sais compter jusqu'à trois !»

Ce jeu-là, il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

* * *

><p>Ce soir, Harry dort à la maison. Ses parents voulaient appeler la nounou, mais maman a dit qu'il pouvait venir chez nous. Elle va nous faire des frites.<p>

« Tu aides Harry à se laver les cheveux ? »

Je sais prendre mon bain tout seul, mais pas Harry. Alors on le prend tous les deux. Maman l'a frotté partout avec le gant de toilette. Ses yeux sont encore pires sans ses lunettes. Et il est trop drôle avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

Je prends la bouteille de shampoing. Je suis super content de m'occuper de lui.

« On pourra jouer dans le bain après ? »

« Oui, mais pas trop longtemps. »

« Attention, mon bébé ! Ferme les yeux ! je lui dis en mettant le shampoing sur sa tête. »

Je le fais mousser dans ses cheveux. Après, je peux lui faire plein de coiffures rigolotes.

« Héhé ! On dirait un hérisson ! Tu as vu maman ?»

« Fais-voir le hérisson, réclame Harry. »

« Attends trésor, je t'enlève la mousse pour qu'elle ne te pique pas les yeux, explique maman en lui passant le gant sur le visage. »

Harry cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. On dirait un hibou. Un hibou-hérisson.

« Regarde, dit maman en lui montrant le miroir. »

« Hoo! C'est Harry ! s'étonne-t-il de sa toute petite voix, en pointant le miroir. »

Ça fait rire maman.

« Oui, c'est Harry le hérisson ! répond t-elle. »

[…]

_**« Pendant un instant, le sorcier triomphant resta à genoux, un cœur dans chaque main. Puis il s'affaissa en travers du corps de la jeune fille et mourut. »**_ (1)

Papa referme le livre. Je regarde Harry, allongé sur un matelas à côté de mon lit. Il a son pouce dans la bouche avec son doudou dans la main. Il regarde papa, sans bouger. A part ses petites joues qui se creusent, quand il suce son pouce.

« Allez, extinction des feux, dit papa en se redressant. »

Il repose le livre sur mon étagère. Puis il me caresse la tête et fait pareil avec Harry.

« Bonne nuit les garçons, nous dit-il avant d'éteindre la lumière. »

Puis il ferme la porte. Je gigote un peu dans mon lit. J'ai trop envie de parler avec Harry. Mais je sais que papa reviendra nous disputer si je le fais. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il sait _toujours _quand je parle la nuit avec Gregory ou Vincent.

J'entends Harry qui tète son pouce. Moi, je ne le suce plus depuis longtemps ! Je ne suis plus un bébé. Mais Harry, oui. Dans sa tête. Même si Théodore Nott, qui est dans la même classe que moi, suce aussi son pouce. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Harry, il est différent. Il est encore mieux ! Vachement mieux. Il a des yeux magiques, j'en suis sûr. Comme la mort, de qui personne ne peut se cacher. Enfin, sauf si on a la cape d'invisibilité.

J'ai vachement trop envie de parler. Papa n'aime pas que je dise « vachement ». Et il n'aime pas que je parle quand on doit dormir. Mais peut être que, si je chuchote vraiment tout doucement, il ne m'entendra pas, cette fois…

« Hummm…Humhumhumf…se met à pleurer Harry. »

Vite, j'allume ma lampe de chevet. Puis je me penche par-dessus mon lit pour pouvoir le regarder. Il a lâché son pouce et ses grands yeux sont pleins de larmes.

« Bouhou…continue-t-il en me regardant, tout triste. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? je demande, tout doucement. »

Mais il continue de pleurer, sans me répondre.

« Harry ? Tu as mal au ventre ? Tu veux que j'appelle maman ? »

« Ou-Ouiiiiii... Ma-ma-man, pleure-t-il. »

« Elle n'est pas là, ta maman. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

Il secoue la tête et resserre son doudou contre lui. Il a l'air perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? je redemande tout doucement. »

« … »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Ou-ouiiii, chouine-t-il. »

« C'est à cause du sorcier au cœur velu ? »

« Ou-ouiiiii, hoquette-t-il dans un sanglot. »

« Mais c'est juste une histoire. C'est pas vraiment vrai. Ça n'existe même pas les sorciers, je lui explique. »

Mais il continue de pleurer. Peut être qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je lui dis. Papa a dit qu'il comprenait les choses plus lentement que les autres.

« Hé, tu veux venir dans mon lit ? je lui demande. »

Il arrête de pleurer et me regarde, sans rien faire.

« Tu peux venir, si tu veux. Ça me dérange pas. Moi j'allais dormir avec papa et maman avant, quand j'étais petit. »

Harry sort de sa couverture et escalade mon lit. Je me décale et le laisse s'installer. Il est rigolo, dans son pantalon de pyjama rouge, avec sa couche qui lui fait des grosses fesses. Il en porte encore. Mais que pour dormir.

Il se met en boule et je remonte bien la couverture sur lui. On est un peu serrés, dans mon petit lit. Mais je trouve qu'Harry sent bon. Et il est tout chaud.

« Je peux éteindre la lumière ? »

Harry hoche la tête. Je me retourne et j'attrape le fil pour appuyer sur le bouton. Puis je m'installe contre lui.

Cinq minutes après, il se remet à chouiner. Je le prends dans mes bras et je lui fais un bisou dans les cheveux.

« Là, là. Chuuut… Tout va bien, mon bébé. N'aie pas peur. Hein, Harry ? Tu es mon bébé ? Là, chuuuut, ne pleure pas. N'aie pas peur : je suis là, mon bébé.»

C'est comme quand maman venait me rassurer, quand j'étais un bébé et que j'avais peur. Maintenant, je ne suis plus un bébé. Mais Harry, oui. C'est mon bébé.

.

(1) _Le Sorcier au cœur velu_, Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, J.K.R

.

.

**Retrouvez dès à présent un extrait du chapitre 2 sur mon Live Journal. L'adresse est sur mon profil ;)**


	2. Harry a huit ans

Heeeeeeelllooooooooo!

Tout d'abord, un grand grand merci pour le super accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire. J'avais quelques craintes étant donné que traiter du handicap (mental ou physique) est toujours un peu délicat. Mais vous êtes top de me suivre sur ce coup! Merci.

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre.**

.

**Chapitre 2 : Harry a huit ans.**

Harry a huit ans. C'est mon bébé. Et cette nuit, j'ai dormi chez lui. Il a une super collection de dragons en plastique dans sa chambre. Et le mieux, c'est qu'on a le droit de jouer avec!

Mon père collectionne les paons. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher.

« Assieds-toi, Drago, me dit Lily. »

Harry dort encore. Mais moi, j'en avais assez de rester au lit.

Je tire une chaise et m'y installe. Tout de suite, je repère la boite de céréales Froot Loops®! Maman ne veut jamais m'en acheter. Elle dit que c'est plein de colorants.

« Lily, je peux avoir des céréales dans mon lait, s'il te plaît? »

« Bien sûr ! Vas-y, sers-toi ! »

J'ai toujours peur qu'elle me réponde : « Non, ta mère m'a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'en manger. Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. » Mais elle dit toujours « oui » !

J'adore ces céréales. Elles ont goût de fruit, et en plus mon lait devient une sorte de potion magique, quand elles restent assez longtemps dedans. Alors, je ne les mange pas trop vite.

Lily épluche des pommes. Je crois qu'elle va faire une tarte pour ce midi. Elle porte toujours des tabliers rigolos. Sur celui d'aujourd'hui, il y a une bouteille de cola qui sourit, avec un chien qui lui saute autour.

« Hum, je crois qu'il est plus que temps qu'un certain jeune homme sorte du lit ! dit-elle. »

Je regarde l'horloge ronde, au dessus de la porte de la cuisine. La grande aiguille est une souris et la petite un chat. Il est 10h20.

« Tu veux venir réveiller Harry avec moi ? me demande Lily. »

Je hoche la tête tout en m'empressant de vider mon bol. Tant pis pour la potion magique. Ça fait rire Lily. Je m'essuie la bouche avec ma serviette et la rejoins.

On monte les escaliers. Elle entre dans la chambre et s'assoit sur le lit d'Harry. Je fais pareil, de l'autre côté. Elle me sourit et allume la lampe de chevet.

Harry se cache immédiatement le visage dans l'oreiller, en gémissant. Il dort dans une drôle de position, sur le ventre, avec les bras coincés entre son corps et le matelas.

Lily passe sa main sous son haut de pyjamas et lui caresse le dos avec ses ongles. Il soupire mais ne fait pas mine de bouger.

« Allez, Harry ! On se lève, mon ange. Drago est là. Il t'attend, roucoule-t-elle. »

Il tourne la tête sur le côté et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je me penche sur lui pour embrasser sa joue toute chaude.

« Allez, mon bébé, debout, je lui murmure. »

Ses cils papillonnent. Il soupire de nouveau. Ses yeux sont bien ouverts à présent. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Lily arrivent dans son cou.

« Allez, allez ! dit-elle en le chatouillant avec ses ongles. »

Il éclate de rire et se roule en boule.

« Allez, Harry ! On va jouer aux Chasseurs de Dragons ! je m'exclame en sautant sur son lit, à côté de lui. »

Lily ouvre les volets. La luminosité éblouit un peu Harry et ses yeux semblent encore plus clairs que d'habitude. Leur vert est comme du cristal.

« Tu viens ? »

« Oui ! répond-il enfin en poussant ses couvertures. »

* * *

><p>« Jacadi a dit... »<p>

Les yeux de Greg fouillent les environs, avant de se poser tout bêtement sur la pelouse.

« …mangez de l''herbe ! »

« Pfffffff ! Fastoche ! s'écrie Pansy. »

Et elle avale un brin d'herbe, vite imitée par Harry.

« Ça se trouve, le chien du voisin a fait pipi dessus, je fais remarquer avec dégoût. »

« Allez Drago, fais pas ta poule mouillée, se moque Greg. »

« Ça a pas goût de pipi, dit Harry pour me rassurer. »

« Parce que tu sais quel goût ça a le pipi ? demande Pansy, narquoise. »

« Non, il ne sait pas. Il dit juste ça comme ça. Hein, Harry ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que cette peste de Pansy se moque encore de lui. En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi elle sait quel goût ça a, le pipi. Faut pas être un génie, vu l'odeur…

Je renifle avec méfiance mon brin d'herbe. Il ne sent rien de particulier. Je le mets dans ma bouche et l'avale sans le mâcher.

« A toi, Harry ! »

« Jacadi a dit sautez comme un petit lapin ! s'exclame-t-il gaiement. »

Pans', Greg et moi, on se regarde. Et puis, en riant, on se met à sauter partout. Pansy se fait des oreilles de lapin avec ses mains. Geg et moi faisons pareil. On saute tous les trois les uns derrière les autres, en cercle. Gregory remue les fesses comme un canard à chaque fois qu'il atterrit.

Harry éclate de rire et nous applaudit.

On s'arrête, tout essoufflés, et on se rassoit par terre.

« A toi, Drago. »

Harry rigole encore à moitié, les yeux brillants de joie. Il est tellement mignon.

« Jacadi a dit…Faites des chatouilles à Harry ! »

« NON ! hurle-t-il alors que je me jette sur lui. »

Très vite, Pans' et Greg se joignent à moi. Harry s'esclaffe comme un petit fou sous nos assauts, allongé dans l'herbe. Il se tortille dans tous les sens pour tenter de nous échapper. Mais il est plus petit que nous. Et on est trois. Il n'a aucune chance.

Il rit tellement qu'il se bave sur le menton.

« Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! crie t-il en gloussant. »

Mais cela nous amuse bien trop de le voir dans cet état : pleurant de rire, tout rouge, les lunettes de travers, les lèvres humides et retroussées sur ses petites dents blanches. Il rigole à en perdre le souffle. Je m'arrête et je repousse les mains de Pans' et Greg. Harry respire fort et se reprend. J'essuie les larmes sur ses joues et lui fais un bisou.

« C'est…c'est à Pansy, parvient-il à dire. Mais plus de chatouilles, hein ! prévient-il en levant ses mains devant lui. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Le cheval rua et partit au galop. »<strong>_

« Hiiiiiiiiihihihi ! fait Harry en mettant debout le cheval blanc. »

Puis il le fait partir loin du chevalier. Je reprends ma lecture.

_**« _ Hé ! Reviens ici !**_

_**Lancelot ne bougea plus. Une chaleur anormale effleurait son dos. »**_

« Hhan ! sursaute Harry en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. C'est le dragon. Le dragon est là ! »

J'acquiesce en me retenant de rire. Harry adore ce jeu. Je lis une histoire et il la met en scène avec ses figurines en plastique. Ce qu'il préfère, c'est quand il y a des dragons.

« Harry, mon ange, tu n'as pas trop chaud ? demande Lily. »

Il tourne la tête vers sa mère et lui fait signe que non. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu rouge. Les flammes dans la cheminée font luire ses yeux comme des pierres précieuses.

Maman nous demande de nous éloigner un peu du feu. Alors on se décale. Mais pas trop. Ils sont pénibles les parents ! Papa et James ne s'occupent pas trop de nous. Ils discutent. Mais les mamans, c'est les pires ! Elles peuvent se parler sans nous quitter des yeux. Même quand on ne dirait pas qu'elles nous regardent, elles savent ce qu'on fait…

_**« Une chaleur anormale effleurait son dos. Il se retourna très lentement. »**_

Harry attend la suite avec impatience. Il a sa main crispée sur son dragon.

_**« Un dragon ! »**_

Ni une ni deux, il pose le monstre devant le chevalier, en imitant le bruit de ses ailes.

« Vrouf, vrouf, vrouf… »

_**« Lancelot en resta pétrifié. »**_

« C'est comme ça pétrifié, hein Drago ? me demande Harry en s'immobilisant complètement. »

« Oui, c'est comme ça. »

Il repose sa main sur ses jouets et attend la suite.

_**« Le monstre avait le ventre vert, les flancs jaunes et la tête noire, couverte de poils. Deux ailes gigantesques s'agitaient au-dessus de son dos. Ses quatre pattes étaient puissamment armées de griffes acérées. »**_

« Où en êtes-vous des démarches pour l'école ?demande maman. »

_**« Le dragon cracha du feu… »**_

« Ho, et bien, je dois avouer que les choses avancent plutôt bien. La classe d'Harry devrait rester ouverte l'an prochain.»

« Il y a un problème ? Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir… »

_**« …et Lancelot ne dut son salut qu'à son bouclier, derrière lequel il s'accroupit. »**_

« Si ! Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que… J'ai un peu honte. Nous avons du faire jouer la notoriété de James pour accélérer les procédures. Je me dis que tous les enfants dans la situation d'Harry n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un papa super-héro. »

« Sainte Lily ! Allons, nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes armes dans la vie. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, la sermonne mon père. ».

_**« _Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ? gémit Lancelot découragé. Qui veut ainsi m'éprouver ? »**_

« Et puis, James a commis une bonne action, un acte de bravoure. Ce n'est que justice que de bonnes choses vous arrivent en retour ! ajoute maman.»

« J'ai tout entendu ! crie James depuis la cuisine. »

« Sûrement grâce à ton ouïe de super-héro, plaisante Lily. »

Les mamans rigolent et James revient avec une bouteille de vin.

« Et après ? demande Harry en me secouant le genou avec sa main. »

Il est adorable ! Je voudrais qu'il puisse venir dans la même école que moi, mais ce n'est pas possible. Ça me rend triste, alors je lui fais un bisou.

« Et après, Drago ? redemande-t-il. »

_**« Il se redressa et menaça le dragon de son épée. »**_

Harry soulève son chevalier et place l'épée sous la gorge du dragon.

« En tous cas, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à faire valoir mon statut de héros lors du procès, déclare James. »

« Le procès ? s'étonne maman. »

« Oui, James est poursuivi pour excès de vantardise ! »

_**« _Hé ! Toi ! Vas-tu aussi disparaître ou devrais-je t'occire avant ? »**_

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour ! Harry n'est pas né, à proprement parler, avec son handicap, explique James à mes parents. »

« Ho mon dieu ! Un accident ? demande maman. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois James acquiescer. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'écouter les conversations des adultes. Mais à chaque fois, je le fais quand même.

_**« Pour toute réponse, le dragon se retourna et, avec sa queue puissante, projeta Lancelot contre un rocher. »**_

« Lors de la naissance d'Harry, les infirmières devant pratiquer l'aspiration des nouveau-nés, pour dégager les voix respiratoires et vider l'estomac et les poumons des sécrétions qui peuvent être présentes, n'ont pas fait correctement leur travail. Les poumons d'Harry n'ont pas été vidés correctement. Cela a privé son cerveau d'oxygène et entraîné des conséquences irrémédiables sur ses facultés mentales, raconte Lily. »

Comme elle regarde vers nous, je fais comme si je n'écoutais pas et je continue de lire pendant qu'Harry fait se battre le dragon et le chevalier.

_**« A moitié assommé, le chevalier mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. »**_

« Dans un tel cas, le responsable reste le médecin accoucheur, qui aurait dû surveiller son équipe et procéder à toutes les vérifications. Et, à un autre niveau, c'est la responsabilité de l'hôpital lui-même qui est engagée. Nous avons donc déposé une plainte. »

« Harry aurait dû être un petit garçon comme les autres… dit maman. »

_**« Je crois…dit Lancelot en se relevant péniblement, que tu as…répondu à ma question ! » **(1)_

Maman et Lily ont l'air triste, comme moi tout à l'heure. Je regarde Harry jouer. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. Mais je l'aime plus que les autres. Parce qu'il est mieux que n'importe qui.

« Quel est le nom de cet hôpital ? demande papa. »

« L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, dans lequel exerce toujours le même médecin accoucheur : le docteur Jedusort. »

« Et après, Drago ? me demande encore Harry.»

Il me regarde, dans l'attente. J'ai perdu le fil à force d'écouter nos parents discuter. Je cherche, mais je ne retrouve plus ma ligne…

« Et après…. Et bien… »

Je referme le livre, surprenant Harry.

« Le dragon sauta sur le chevalier et le dévora ! je déclare en me jetant sur lui. »

Il crie puis éclate de rire. On roule sur le tapis et je fais semblant de lui manger le bras.

« Hummm ! délicieux ce bras de chevalier ! Je crois que je vais en reprendre un peu ! »

« Nan ! Nanananan ! crie-t-il. Au secours! Au secours, maman ! »

* * *

><p>« Eurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! s'exclame Vincent. On dirait qu'il nage dans de la bouse ! »<p>

« Mais non ! Pauvre idiot ! C'est écrit ici : « Comme tous les reptiles, les crocodiles sont des animaux à sang froid dont la température corporelle varie selon l'environnement. Ils s'enterrent dans la boue pendant les périodes d'estivation ou d'hibernation, lorsque les températures sont extrêmes. »

« Il est où le crocodile ? demande Harry, collé à la vitre du vivarium. »

« Reviens là ! Tu n'as pas le droit de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. »

Il m'obéit tout de suite et vient se coller à moi en me donnant la main.

Pansy et Greg le regardent avec envie. Moi aussi, je voudrais m'approcher plus et passer la barrière. Mais c'est interdit. C'est dangereux. La dame à l'entrée du parc nous l'a bien dit.

Je soulève Harry. Il m'aide en s'appuyant sur l'écriteau du « _Crocodylus Palustris _».

Je pointe mon doigt et lui dit :

« Regarde, mon bébé, on voit son œil, là. »

C'est vrai qu'avec cette boue, ce n'est pas simple de le voir. Il ne bouge pas du tout. Il y a juste son œil métallique qui ressort bien. Il est luisant comme une bille de verre.

« Viens par là, Harry, fait la voix de James. »

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Je laisse Harry redescendre. Maman et Lily sont là aussi. Papa n'a pas pu se libérer. Mais il m'a promis de se rattraper ce soir.

James soulève Harry dans ses bras. Il s'accroche à son père comme un petit singe. Puis ils se rapprochent du vivarium.

« Tu vois, le palmier avec les feuilles un peu jaunies ? »

Harry hoche la tête.

« Et bien, sous la plus longue feuille, un peu à droite, il y a l'œil du crocodile. »

Harry reste un moment à scruter les environs.

« Ha ! Il est là ! s'exclame-t-il d'un coup, ravi. Il est là le crocodile ! T'as vu maman ?! »

Lily se rapproche.

Moi aussi, j'aurais pu lui montrer à Harry. Et puis, c'est mon anniversaire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi James nous accompagne. Je voudrais qu'il me rende Harry et qu'il retourne avec les mamans. On n'a pas besoin d'eux de toute façon.

[…]

Il y a écrit « Joyeux Crocanniversaire » sur mon gâteau. Ça fait vraiment bébé. Et mes copains ont tous eu une peluche, offerte par le Croco Parc.

Enfin, Vincent et Harry semblent super contents, alors…

« Tu auras quoi comme cadeau ? me questionne Pansy. »

« Je ne sais pas, je réponds en haussant les épaules. J'ai demandé la Nintendo DS à mes parents. Mais je ne l'aurais que ce soir. »

« Moi tu verras, c'est celui avec le papier mauve, dit-elle tout excitée en désignant le tas de cadeaux sur la table d'à côté. »

« Maman, j'ai envie de faire pipi ! fait Harry en se levant de table. »

Il remonte un peu son pantalon en se tortillant.

« Je t'accompagne, mon bébé, je propose en me levant. »

« Non ! C'est bon, Drago chéri ! J'y vais. Reste avec tes amis, me répond Lily en le prenant par la main. »

Bon…

Je retourne à ma place. Maman a fini de découper le gâteau.

« Qui en veut ? demande-t-elle. »

« Moi ! hurle Greg en tendant son assiette, faisant rire tout le monde. »

Elle nous sert puis va chercher les bouteilles de soda sur le comptoir.

James s'assoit à côté de moi, à la place d'Harry.

« Alors, tu es content de ta journée ? me demande-t-il en prenant un bout de gâteau avec sa cuillère. »

« C'est la part d'Harry, je lui fais remarquer. »

« Humf ! Il ne mangera jamais tout ça, m'explique t il avec un grand sourire. »

Je voudrais lui dire que ce n'est pas une raison, mais Papa et Maman ont été très clairs là-dessus : je ne dois pas répondre aux adultes.

« Tu sais, dans deux mois, ce sera l'anniversaire d'Harry aussi. »

Je hoche la tête. C'est dans moins de deux mois, en fait. Mais je ne dis rien non plus. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je voudrais qu'il me laisse et qu'il arrête de manger le gâteau d'Harry, par la même occasion.

« Il aura 9 ans. »

« Je sais, je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer. »

Mais il m'énerve à la fin !

« Ce sera un grand garçon, continue-t-il. »

Là, je le regarde, clairement agacé. Il retire la cuillère d'Harry de sa bouche en la suçant. Mon père ne se conduirait jamais ainsi !

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Harry n'est plus un bébé. Alors, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça. »

« … »

« Tu sais, « _Mon bébé_ ». »

« … »

« Si on continue à parler de lui comme d'un bébé, il ne fera pas d'effort pour grandir. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je réponds en serrant mes poings sous la table. »

Il semble m'avoir entendu et me frotte la tête avant de se lever pour aider maman à porter nos verres.

Je déteste cet anniversaire. Je déteste James. Pour qui il se prend ? Me dire ça, devant mes amis en plus ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il nous accompagne au parc !

« Ça ne va pas mon trésor ? me demande maman en revenant vers nous. »

« Si, je réponds en fusillant James du regard. »

.

_(1) Les Sortilèges de la fée Morgane, Nancy Molnar_

.

**Dès à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 3 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés:**

**Sama-66 :** Et oui ! Me revoilà sur le fandom HP, après quelques infidélités avec Naruto lol Je rêve où tu viens de faire une référence à Pokemon ? MDR T'as de la chance que je connaisse lol J'ai adoré cette histoire, Draco's boy. Et c'est vrai que, quelque part, elle a été une source d'inspiration, même si le sujet abordé est totalement différent et que mon histoire est beaucoup plus courte lol. Je suis contente que ce début t'ai plus et j'espère que la suite te donnera satisfaction ! J'en profite également pour te remercier d'avoir laissé un petit mot sur « Miroir d'eau ». Je voulais offrir quelque chose de tout doux pour noël et cette histoire m'a semblé appropriée^^ Heureuse qu'elle t'ai touchée. A bientôt !

**Lilas :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Où je vais vous emmener ? Vers un amour tabou mais sincère ) J'espère que cela te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Elizabeth Snape** : Salut ! Merci pour cette review Moi aussi, je m'attache à mes personnages, alors imagine comme c'est dur pour moi si il doit leur arriver malheur ! Drago prendra grand soin de Harry tout au long de cette histoire, fais moi confiance ) A bientôt!


	3. Harry a dix ans

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de « Harry ». Nos héros ont deux ans de plus, soit 10 ans pour Harry et 12 ans pour Drago. Profitez en bien, c'est le dernier chapitre où ce ne sont encore que des enfants !

Pour la correction, c'est toujours** Aïzhi **qui s'y colle. Un grand merci à elle !

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre.**

.

**Pub : **Vous l'ignorez surement, mais j'ai participé à l'écriture d'une fiction avec deux autres auteurs, EliH et Donnaqueenly. Cette histoire s'intitule Scroutt Borgne et c'est un cadeau pour un autre auteur : Mambanoir, que vous connaissez certainement. J'ai rédigé le dernier chapitre de ce three shots :)

.

Compte tenue du refus du site à accepter ma mise en page pour les opérations posées, j'ai du mettre entre parenthèses ce qu'il vous faudra imaginer comme étant un symbole opératoire.

Place au troisième chapitre !

.

**Chapitre 3 : Harry a dix ans.**

Harry a dix ans. Il est un élève et je suis son maître.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste autant de temps à regarder cette fichue addition. Je lui ai déjà montré trois fois comment calculer avec une retenue. Il a juste à faire pareil. Je crois qu'il le fait exprès. Il attend que je lui fasse.

Finalement, il écrit sur le tableau :

14

(signe plus)

37

(trait)

411

J'essaie de rester calme.

« Non, Harry. C'est faut. 37 c'est presque comme 40. Et 14, c'est presque comme 15. Donc ça ne peut pas faire plus de 55. Tu le vois bien, non ? je demande en tapant du doigt sur le tableau. »

Il me regarde sans rien dire, en se mangeant les lèvres.

« Bon, je te réexplique une dernière fois. Tu m'écoutes bien ! »

Il hoche vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Alors tu vois, on a 4 unités et 7 unités. Ce qui nous fait ? »

« … »

« Harry. Combien font 4 + 7 ? je l'interroge, d'une voix sévère. »

Il cache ses mains dans son dos pour compter sur ses doigts. Je tente de ne pas m'énerver.

Après un temps interminable, il me répond :

« 11 ! »

« C'est ça. Ça fait 11 unités. »

Il me sourit comme s'il venait de réussir une division à trois chiffres.

« Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, on ne peut pas écrire 11 unités au bout de la ligne. 11 unités, c'est 1 dizaine et 1 unité. Donc, on note 1 au dessus de la colonne des dizaines et 1 au bout de la ligne. »

J'écris ce que je viens de dire au tableau.

« Ensuite, tu calcules 1 + 1 + 3. Ça fait 5. Donc le résultat est 51. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu dois dire 'Oui, Maître'.»

« Oui, Maître. »

Je souris. Il est si mignon.

J'efface le tableau.

« Bon. Je t'en pose une autre. »

J'écris :

25

(signe plus)

28

(trait)

Et je tends le feutre Velleda à Harry.

Il reste un long moment face au tableau, sans rien faire.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« …Je ne sais pas, répond-il d'une toute petite voix. »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me faire plaisir, c'est ça ? je lui demande, excédé. »

« Si… »

« Alors résous cette addition ! je crie. »

Son menton se met à trembler.

« Combien y a-t-il d'unités ? »

« Je ne sais pas, gémit-il. »

« Non mais tu es complètement idiot ou quoi ?! je hurle. »

« NAN ! C'est toi l'idiot-méchant ! crie-t-il en balançant son feutre contre le mur. »

Puis il quitte la chambre en courant. Je l'entends éclater en sanglot et appeler sa mère.

Je reste figé. Je me sens effectivement très idiot, planté devant mon tableau. Je suis nul comme maître. Et mon élève m'a abandonné.

J'ai fait pleurer Harry….

Je me sens mal. Je quitte précipitamment la pièce et dévale les escaliers. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et la laisse claquer en sortant. Je cours jusque chez moi.

Je me déteste.

[…]

« Que se passe-t-il mon trésor ? »

« Rien. Laisse-moi, je lui réponds en cachant mon visage dans l'oreiller. »

Mais elle ne s'en va pas. Elle ne s'en va jamais. Je voudrais lui hurler de sortir. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Papa me mettrait une sacrée correction si je le faisais.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de moi, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle ne dit rien. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes sanglots. Je lui en veux de rester là alors que je pleure. Je voudrais qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu.

Je pleure tout ce que je peux, jusqu'à me sentir complètement épuisé. Les caresses de maman dans mes cheveux me donnent encore plus envie de dormir.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? finit-elle par me demander »

Je me retourne enfin pour enlacer sa taille. Je hoche la tête et elle me prend dans ses bras elle aussi.

« Je l'ai fait pleurer. Je lui ai dit qu'il était idiot. Mais je ne le pensais pas, maman ! Je ne le pensais pas ! »

« Tu devrais aller t'excuser alors, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si… Mais… Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus me voir… »

« Peut-être, oui. Mais si tu t'excuses, il réfléchira et il changera peut être d'avis. Si tu ne le fais pas, penses-tu que les choses pourront s'arranger ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Oui, mais j'ai été affreux avec lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste ! »

De nouvelles larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai tellement mal au cœur.

« Allons, je suis certaine que vous vous réconcilierez si tu demandes pardon à Harry, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser le front. »

Puis elle se lève pour quitter ma chambre.

« Il y a des pancakes si tu veux pour le goûter. »

* * *

><p>J'ai les mains moites et l'estomac noué. Je voudrais faire demi-tour, mais Lily m'attend. Maman l'a appelée pour savoir si je pouvais venir passer l'après-midi avec Harry.<p>

Je prends une grande inspiration et je sonne à la porte.

J'entends du bruit et Lily m'ouvre. J'ai la bouche sèche.

« Bonjour, Drago ! »

Je la salue mais ma voix est éraillée. Je me racle la gorge. Lily referme la porte.

« Harry ! Drago est arrivé ! crie-t-elle en direction de l'étage. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry dévale les escaliers et me saute au cou.

« Drago ! m'accueille-t-il joyeusement. »

Je suis complètement pétrifié. Il agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande-t-il en regardant le paquet que j'ai à la main. »

« C'est pour toi, je réponds d'une voix blanche. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent et il se met à sautiller d'impatience. Je lui tends le paquet, qu'il prend avec empressement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Harry ? le sermonne Lily. »

« Merci ! »

Il déchire le papier et en sort le dragon en plastique que maman et moi sommes allés lui acheter hier, avec mon argent de poche.

« Waaaaaaaa ! Il est trop beau ! T'as vu, maman ?! »

Il montre son nouveau jouet à sa mère, visiblement heureux.

« Ho oui dis donc ! Il est drôlement chouette ! approuve Lily. »

« Et t'as vu, il a du rouge sur les griffes ! C'est du sang ! »

« Du sang ! C'est un dragon de combat, alors ?! »

« Oui, je crois, dit Harry sans quitter la figurine des yeux. On va jouer avec ? me demande-t-il avec enthousiasme.»

« Si tu veux. »

Puis il grimpe les escaliers en courant.

Je voudrais lui faire mes excuses, mais c'est comme s'il avait complètement oublié ce qui s'est passé hier…

« Il a déjà oublié votre dispute, me confirme Lily alors que je reste bêtement sans bouger. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis vexé. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, moi, tellement je m'en voulais.

« Mais tu vois, il n'a pas oublié qu'il t'aime. »

Ces mots font bondir mon cœur. Je fais un grand sourire à Lily.

« Va vite le rejoindre ! »

Et c'est ce que je fais, en montant les marches deux par deux.

Je m'arrête un instant sur le palier de sa chambre. Il est déjà en train de jouer avec ses dragons, accroupi sur le tapis. Il imite les bruits du combat et du feu craché par les bêtes. Il est adorable.

Je m'approche de lui et me laisse tomber à ses côtés. Il lève son visage et me sourit.

Je le prends dans mes bras, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Et je le serre contre moi.

« Tes yeux sont si beaux… »

C'est idiot, je devrais m'excuser ! Mais c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je respire son odeur.

« Arrête, Drago ! Je vois plus ! chouine Harry en tentant de se dégager. »

Il n'a pas lâché ses figurines et je l'empêche de jouer. Mais je ne veux pas le lâcher. J'ai encore besoin de l'avoir contre moi, rien qu'un instant.

« Non, ne bouge pas s'il te plait. Pour me faire plaisir. »

Il s'arrête instantanément. J'ai prononcé les mots magiques. Ça me fait sourire, malgré moi.

« Tu es triste ? s'inquiète-t-il. »

« Je crois… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je le regarde enfin, tout en laissant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Parce que j'ai été méchant avec toi hier. Mais je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais… »

Harry semble gêné. Il a posé ses jouets sur le sol et ramené ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut se faire un bisou ? »

Un bisou ? Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. J'ai déjà fait des tas de bisous à Harry, quand il était petit.

« Oui, bien sûr, je finis par répondre avec le plus d'assurance possible. »

Je ne veux pas lui faire de nouveau de la peine.

Mais je reste complètement sonné quand il m'embrasse…sur la bouche.

« On est amoureux maintenant ! Comme Neville et Luna ! »

Neville et Luna, Harry m'en a déjà parlé. Ce sont des enfants qui fréquentent la même école que lui. Ils sont dans la même classe. C'est tout ce dont j'arrive à me souvenir. Je n'arrive pas à quitter les lèvres d'Harry des yeux.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, même si j'en ignore la raison. Pourtant, je me penche à mon tour pour lui faire un bisou sur la bouche.

Lorsque je me redresse, une tâche noire sur le mur attire mon regard.

C'est la trace que le Velleda a laissée lorsqu'Harry l'a jeté hier.

Et je me sens à nouveau coupable.

* * *

><p>Je trouve que maman est drôlement belle dans son maillot de bain. Plus que Lily.<p>

Papa dit que les deux pièces sont vulgaires. Je crois que je suis d'accord avec lui. Maman est tellement élégante, avec ses grosses lunettes de soleil. Elle ressemble à une star, allongée sur son transat.

James se conduit comme un enfant. Il n'arrête pas de plonger dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout le monde. Mon père fait la planche. On dirait presque qu'il dort. Mais ce n'est pas possible, avec James à côté. Et en plus, il se noierait. Nymphadora attend Lily, accoudée sur le bord.

« Moi aussi je veux plonger ! demande Harry à son père en quittant notre transat. »

« Ta ta ta, tu vas mettre tes brassards ! le gronde Lily. »

« Et je n'ai pas terminé de te mettre de la crème ! J'ajoute, agacé qu'il soit si pressé de me laisser. »

Je sais que c'est idiot. Ça fait des mois que la piscine des Potter est en construction. On l'inaugure aujourd'hui et Harry a juste hâte de s'y baigner.

Lily aide son fils à mettre ses brassards tandis que je termine d'étaler la crème solaire sur ses jambes. Elles sont toutes maigres. Et pleines de bleus. Il s'est encore écorché le genou hier.

« Tu viens, Drago ?! s'écrie-t-il en fonçant vers la piscine. »

Puis il ralentit et fait de petits pas nerveux sur le bord.

« Papa ! appelle-t-il en tendant les bras vers James. »

Son père se retourne et lui tend les bras à son tour.

« Allez ! Viens mon grand ! Je te rattrape ! »

Et Harry s'élance, en toute confiance. Dans les airs, il ressemble à un crapaud désarticulé. Puis James le rattrape et ils rient ensemble.

« Ha zut ! J'ai oublié la planche pour Harry ! râle Lily en se dirigeant vers la maison. »

« Laisse ! Je vais aller la chercher ! je propose en rejoignant la baie vitrée avant elle. »

« Merci, mon chéri ! Je l'ai laissée sur le congélateur, dans le garage. »

Je hoche la tête en entrant dans le salon. Louis Armstrong tourne dans la chaîne hifi. J'aime beaucoup ce CD. Lily nous le passe chaque été. J'ai plein de souvenirs qui me reviennent quand j'entends « A Wonderful World ».

Je regagne le couloir qui mène au garage. Il fait plus frais ici. Je passe devant la porte de la chambre d'amis.

Et c'est là que je les vois…

Remus, le mari de Nymphadora, et Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. En train de s'embrasser. A pleine bouche.

Je reste quelques instants pétrifié, à les regarder.

Jusqu'à ce que Remus gémisse :

« Non… Arrête. Tu es fou… »

Et que ses yeux mi-clos se posent sur moi.

Immédiatement, il repousse Sirius, qui se retourne et me voit.

« Drago ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu as besoin de quelque chose peut-être ? »

Derrière lui, le mari de Nymphadora semble complètement paniqué.

« Rien… Je… Je venais chercher la planche d'Harry. »

Il se retourne et regarde tout autour de lui.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit ici, me fait-il remarquer. »

Je secoue la tête, rouge de gêne.

« Non, elle est dans le garage, je réponds bêtement en pointant le bout du couloir. »

« Ho, d'accord, acquiesce-t-il. »

Il reste là, à me regarder.

Il finit par croiser les bras et s'appuyer contre la porte.

Il me fixe.

Je comprends enfin qu'il attend que je m'en aille.

Je détale, mort de honte, et je claque la porte du garage après m'être engouffré dedans.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

J'ai chaud et je me sens complètement étrange.

[…]

Harry s'est accroché à mon cou et je nage en le portant sur mon dos.

Ses brassards me collent à la peau et ça tire.

« Plus vite, Drago ! Va vite comme une fusée ! me demande-t-il. »

« Oui, oui, je grogne en tentant d'accélérer encore. »

Je fais déjà mon maximum !

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Nymphadora et Remus. Elle insiste pour qu'il entre dans l'eau avec elle. Mais il ne semble pas tellement aimer être mouillé. Il grelotte. Comme Harry lorsqu'il sort de la piscine pour se sécher.

Sirius n'est pas encore réapparu.

On arrive au niveau des escaliers, qu'Harry s'empresse de gravir. Il remonte son maillot de bain en même temps. C'est assez drôle à regarder.

« Allez, papa ! Encore ! exige-t-il. »

James le soulève une nouvelle fois et le jette dans l'eau depuis le bord de la piscine, en riant. On dirait bien qu'il ne se lasse jamais de jouer avec son fils. Mon père aurait déjà été agacé depuis longtemps.

La tête d'Harry ressort de l'eau et il éclate de rire.

« Drago ! Drago ! Au secours ! Je me noie ! feint-il. »

Je nage vers lui, heureux qu'il me réclame.

Soudain, un cri guttural nous fait tous les deux sursauter. Sirius arrive en courant. Il sort de nulle part et se précipite vers nous. Puis il bondit comme un fou et se met en boule pour plonger dans l'eau. Il provoque un véritable débordement de la piscine, éclaboussant ma mère au passage.

Je vois à ses sourcils froncés qu'elle est assez contrariée. Mais elle se reprend bien vite et sourit à Lily et Nymphadora que tout cela semble beaucoup amuser.

Je reporte mon attention sur Harry. Il toussote et crachote comme un chaton paniqué, tendant désespérément les doigts vers sa planche qui s'éloigne. La vague lui a probablement fait boire la tasse.

Je veux me précipiter vers lui, mais Sirius le prend déjà dans ses bras.

« Ben alors, bonhomme ! On se noie ? A force de crier au loup, ça devait bien finir par arriver, plaisante-t-il en lui dégageant les cheveux de son visage. »

« Tu as voulu tuer mon fils, Padfoot ? lui demande James. »

« J'ai raté mon coup, on dirait ! »

« Drago…se met à chouiner Harry. »

Ses yeux déjà mouillés se remplissent de larmes. Je crois qu'il a eu une sacrée frousse.

Furieux, je fusille l'autre fou du regard en nageant vers eux.

« Harry, je suis désolée bonhomme. J'ai pas fait attention. Mais tout va bien maintenant. »

Mais Harry continue de pleurer en me tendant les bras. J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur et le prends dans les miens. Il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et se cramponne à moi comme un perdu.

« Je suis là… je suis là…je lui murmure en lui caressant la tête. »

Tant bien que mal, je fais demi-tour pour nous ramener jusqu'au bord.

« Si c'est pas mignon ! chuchote Sirius dans mon dos. »

Je sens comme de l'eau froide me glisser le long du dos. Je crois que je déteste Sirius autant que James.

Ce dernier nous attend d'ailleurs au milieu des marches de la piscine pour réceptionner Harry dans un drap de bain.

« Allez, c'est finit mon grand, dit-il en lui frottant le dos. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me sens totalement abandonné.

Malheureux, je me replonge dans l'eau jusqu'aux oreilles.

Maman s'est rallongée sur son transat. Je cherche papa.

Mais ce sont les yeux de Sirius que je croise. Il me fait un clin d'œil, comme si nous étions complices de je ne sais quelle blague.

Finalement, je décide moi aussi de sortir de l'eau.

.

**Dès à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 4 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**Elizabeth Snape **: Heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée sur ce deuxième chapitre^^ J'avoue que James n'a pas forcément le beau rôle pour nous qui n'attendons qu'une chose : que Drago et Harry se fassent des mamours. Mais James n'est pas l'ennemi de Drago. Il est avant tout un papa très protecteur envers son petit garçon, d'autant plus que ce dernier est handicapé. J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te l'aura prouvé ! A bientôt

**Kiki **: Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil petit mot. C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables tout les deux, même si Drago est vraiment possessif lol J'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire^^ A bientôt !

**Sama-66** : Et oui, c'est bien de la jalousie et de la possessivité que ressent Drago. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui le montre encore très bien^^ Pourtant, James est juste un papa poule. Et on le comprend, avec un petit garçon aussi naïf qu'Harry… Comme je l'expliquais à une autre lectrice, Harry ne porte pas les stigmates de son handicap. Ce n'est pas un problème génétique ou une dégénérescence suite à une maladie (comme la méningite). Mais, lorsqu'il est privé d'oxygène, le cerveau se « détruit ». Ainsi, Harry ne pourra jamais avoir la même maturité qu'un enfant normal et intellectuellement, il est très limité, dans tous les domaines (contrairement aux autistes qui peuvent se révéler surdoués dans un domaine). Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'à 20 il aura la mentalité d'un enfant de 7 ans. C'est très difficile à déterminer. Il pourra être autonome avec un quotidien bien rôdé. Mais il ne pourra jamais vraiment se débrouiller seul. Mais je te laisserai découvrir cela dans les prochains chapitres )Je suis allée voir la fic dont tu m'as parlé et je dois bien avouer, avec un peu de honte, que ses 127 chapitres m'ont tout simplement effrayés lol. Mais puisque tu me la conseilles, je vais la garder dans un coin de ma tête et, un jour de grand courage, je commencerai la lecture lol Merci pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir. Une écriture légère dans laquelle les lecteurs se retrouvent, ça me plait^^. A bientôt !

**Lalimace** : Heeellloooooo Dame Limace ! Comment vas-tu ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu laisses tes reviews quand tu veux, comme tu veux ) Ouais, j'ai encore plus ou moins changé de « style ». Pourtant, une lectrice qui ne me suis pas particulièrement est tombé sur cette histoire et a « reconnu » mon style car elle avait lu Sans Contrefaçon. Alors tu as sans doute raison, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Peut être dans la façon d'écrire les dialogues. Je trouve que ça, ça change pas trop d'une histoire à l'autre. Mais bon, j'essaie quand même de me lancer des défis. Genre, là je me la joue « minimaliste » lol. J'avais pas encore écris d'histoire qui débute depuis l'enfance. Je trouve ça chouette. J'adore décrire leurs petites habitudes, leur façon de s'exprimer, de voir les choses. C'est vrai que c'est mignon. Je crois qu'il doit être très compliqué d'écrire une histoire avec un enfant qui ne soit pas mignon mais au contraire, mauvais. Même pour rire, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… Effectivement, Drago et Harry ne vont pas rester aussi mignons tout au long de l'histoire, même Harry et malgré son handicap. Mais j'espère cependant qu'ils resteront touchants, car c'est comme ça que je les vois. Haha, je serais bien navrée que tu renonces à une vie de couple à cause des « mon bébé » de Drago lol. Mais, comme tu as pu le voir, James a réussi à mettre un terme à cette situation gênante. Je suis heureuse que les lecteurs aient senti qu'il y avait un truc pas super normal derrière tout ça. Souvent, nos premières impressions sont les bonnes. Et comme j'essaie d'écrire une histoire réaliste, il faut avant tout se fier à ce qu'on trouverait normal ou non dans notre propre réalité. Drago jaloux ? Naooon ! Si peu lol Si Lucius semble effacé, c'est parce qu'il a un travail très prenant, bien que je n'en dise absolument rien dans mon texte…Oups. Mais certaines choses semblent parfois tellement évidentes à un auteur qu'il en oublie de les préciser, alors que ça ne coule pas du tout de source lol James est un vrai papa poule. Il est moins présent que Lily mais il s'implique dès qu'il le peut avec son fils. Narcissa est la maman « sérieuse » et Lily la maman « cool » ) Heureuse que tu ais regardé Snow Cake^^ Je trouve que les acteurs jouent super bien et que le sujet est traité avec beaucoup de sensibilité. Il n'y a aucun jugement, du moins, je ne l'ai pas ressenti. Pas de condamnation. J'espère que les lecteurs de cette histoire arriveront à cette sorte d'acceptation des choses. Et moi aussi, j'ai pleuré en regardant ce film T_T J'espère que si tu pleures beaucoup en ce moment, ce n'est pas le signe d'une petite déprime. Prend bien soin de toi : CO-COO-NING ! Et t'inquiète, tu perds rien pour les FrootLoops. Les Smacks, c'est quand même autre chose MDR A bientôt !

**Natom :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ces deux reviews^^ Tes compliments me font super plaisir :D C'est vrai que Drago est inquiétant. Jusuq'où va son obsession ? Va-t-il le réaliser un jour ? Et les adultes, vont-ils le faire ? Il ne peut effectivement pas remplacer James, mais il le vois tout de même comme son « rival ». Il est jaloux comme un pou lol Si je ne poste pas plus d'une fois par mois, c'e n'est pas parce que je suis sadique et que j'aime faire poireauter mes lecteurs lol C'est simplement que je manque de temps : répondre aux reviews (je réponds toujours à tout le monde de façon personnalisée, ce n'est pas négociable lol), relire et retravailler mes chapitres après correction par ma bêta…plus toutes les choses de mon quotidien (mes amis disent assez que j'ai un emploi du temps de ministre et qu'on me voit jamais lol), voilà, je préfère vous dire une fois par mois et tenir mes promesses ) A bientôt !

**Chloe :** Coucou ! Heureuse de te retrouver sur cette histoire ! J'espère que tu as pu trouver ma réponse à ta review sur Vilain Garçon sur mon LJ. Oui, je m'attaque effectivement à un sujet sensible. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire de dégâts lol Curieusement, j'ai écrit toute cette histoire assez rapidement, malgré la difficulté du sujet. Comme si ça coulait de source… Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! A bientôt

**Youni **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review. « Amusante et triste », c'est un peu ça pour le moment. Ils sont enfants, leur quotidien nous fait sourire, nous attendit. Mais ils vont grandir (Mais pourquoooooi ? lol) Merci pour tes encouragements, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin avec ce sujet sensible^^ A bientôt !


	4. Harry a quinze ans

Helooooooo !

Ben voilà, une lectrice m'a dit dans une review qu'elle venait voir à minuit le 14 du mois pour voir si j'avais posté. J'ai décidé de lui faire ce plaisir pour cette fois^^ Bon, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls, mais le chapitre est là, tout beau tout chaud !

Pour la correction, c'est toujours** Aïzhi **qui s'y colle. Un grand merci à elle!

Et un grand merci à **vous** pour vos reviews. Je sais que je ne le dis pas à chaque chapitre, étant donné que je vous réponds à tous personnellement, mais vraiment, vous êtes géniaux!

Je précise que, comme l'indique le titre, Harry a 15 ans dans ce chapitre. Drago a donc 17 ans )

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre.**

.

**Chapitre 4 : Harry a quinze ans**

Harry a quinze ans. Il est mon meilleur ami. Je suis son seul ami.

« Jacadi ferme les yeux. »

Mon cœur bat la chamade.

Harry garde les yeux grands ouverts.

« Harry… Tu dois fermer les yeux. »

« Mais t'as pas dit "a dit", me fait-il remarquer. »

« Jacadi _a dit _ferme les yeux. »

Il le fait, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui. Mais pour moi, c'est un instant décisif. Je vais savoir si je préfère vraiment les garçons. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera moins grave d'avoir fait ça avec Harry, juste pour voir. Car pour lui, c'est juste un jeu. Même s'il ne sait pas encore que ce n'est pas à Jacadi que je veux jouer.

Je m'approche et lui prends la main. La mienne est moite. Ses yeux bougent sous ses paupières. Il a peut-être senti ma nervosité. Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres. Elles sont sèches. Je suis si près de son visage que je sens son odeur de petit garçon et la chaleur de son souffle sur ma bouche.

« Ne bouge pas, je murmure. »

Je me trouve affreusement maladroit mais, finalement, je l'embrasse. Il garde ses yeux fermés et fronce les sourcils. Apeuré, je recule d'un pas et lâche sa main. Mais il la rattrape dans la sienne, manquant de faire éclater mon cœur. Il reste là, les yeux fermés, la bouche tendue. En tous cas, ça me plait de le croire.

Je reprends sa main plus fermement et je l'embrasse de nouveau, plusieurs fois. Des baisers courts, des plus longs… Ses lèvres rebondies sont agréablement tièdes. Ça me rend dingue de les embrasser. Et c'est pire encore lorsqu'il finit par me répondre.

Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et rapproche mon corps du sien. Ses cils papillonnent et j'aperçois le vert de ses iris. Les étoiles aussi. J'ai un nouveau coup au cœur qui me fait haleter. Au même moment, Harry colle de nouveau sa bouche à la mienne et le bout de ma langue rencontre sa chair. Je me recule, surpris. Mais lui ne semble pas perturbé. Il revient à la charge pour d'autres baisers.

Sauf que maintenant, je veux d'_autres_ baisers. Et sa fougue me rendrait presque téméraire. Je tente un premier coup de langue. La sienne vient lécher ses lèvres là où la mienne les a mouillées.

« Non… Juste… Ouvre la bouche… »

Obéissant, il le fait. Comme un enfant qu'on nourrirait à la cuillère, il tend son visage vers moi. Les paupières mi-closes, il est adorable.

Je lape sa lèvre inférieure. Puis ma langue va chercher la sienne. C'est comme sauter dans le grand bain pour la première fois. Après l'angoisse et l'adrénaline du début, ne restent que les sensations exquises de la découverte. Et puis non, finalement c'est bien mieux que de sauter dans le grand bain. Surtout quand Harry pousse enfin sa langue contre la mienne.

On s'embrasse_ vraiment_. Encore et encore.

Lorsque l'on finit par s'arrêter, je suis incroyablement heureux. Et je crois qu'Harry aussi, vu le sourire qu'il me rend.

Ses lunettes sont tout embuées.

Je ne sais toujours pas si je préfère vraiment les garçons… Mais une chose est sûre : Je n'aime personne d'autre comme j'aime Harry.

* * *

><p>« Encore, réclame-t-il en se penchant de nouveau sur ma bouche. »<p>

Ses lèvres sont devenues toutes rouges à force que nous nous embrassions. Les miennes doivent être dans le même état. Elles tirent un peu. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire « non ». J'en ai autant envie que lui. Je le repousse dans le canapé et glisse ma main sur sa nuque. Ma langue retrouve la sienne.

Après notre baiser sous le pin, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Harry vienne me trouver pour recommencer. Mais en fait, il est insatiable. Et j'en perds toute prudence.

« Humm, gémit-il. »

Je m'éloigne pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle. Il est complètement décoiffé et ses lunettes sont de travers.

« C'est bon dans ta bouche, me dit-il. »

Je crois que je pique un fard monumental. Sa naïveté me tuera.

J'essuie ses lèvres avec mon pouce, pour ne pas perdre contenance.

« Oui… Mais tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Alors vas-y, répète. »

« Je dois pas dire qu'on est des amoureux et qu'on s'embrasse. »

« Oui. A personne. Et surtout pas à nos parents. Compris ? »

« Oui. »

Souriant, je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, on arrête maintenant. Maman pourrait arriver et nous surprendre. »

Je dois me retenir de ne pas rire face à son air tout déçu.

« On refait une partie ? je demande en attrapant la manette de ma console. »

* * *

><p>« Je veux bien que Millicent vienne, mais elle ne pourra pas rester dormir. En tous cas, je n'ai pas de place pour elle dans ma chambre ! Lavande dort déjà avec moi. Drago et Harry prendront les chambres du deuxième. Toi et Greg serez au premier. Théo vient avec sa copine et Blaise a des vues sur Lavande. Ils prendront les chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Bien sûr, reste toujours la possibilité que tu lui laisses ta chambre et que tu partages celle de Greg. Ou que tu dormes carrément avec elle, ajoute-t-elle sournoisement. »<p>

Cette suggestion tire une grimace à Vincent.

Pansy peut être une vraie peste. Et elle déteste Millicent depuis qu'elle lui a confié être amoureuse de Gregory, il y a quatre ans ! Pansy déteste toutes les filles ayant des vues sur Greg, Vincent ou moi. Ma mère dit que c'est parce qu'elle a toujours eu l'habitude de nous avoir pour elle toute seule.

Vincent souffle et se gratte l'épaule, embêté. Millicent est sa cousine et ses parents lui ont demandé de l'amener avec lui à la soirée chez Pansy.

« Ben justement, si Lavande finit avec Blaise, elle pourrait dormir avec toi, propose-t-il. »

Le fou.

Pansy lui fait son regard le plus mauvais.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Il est hors de question que je dorme avec elle. Elle ne se lave pas les cheveux ! Ils sont tout gras et pleins de pellicules ! crie-t-elle. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! s'énerve Vincent. C'est arrivé une fois durant la classe de neige ! Et ce n'était pas sa faute. TU avais passé trois heures dans la salle de bain et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa douche ! »

« QUOI ? hurle Pansy comme une dramaturge. »

Elle a même fait sursauter Harry.

« Je te ferais remarquer qu- »

Ces chamailleries commencent vraiment à me taper sur le système.

« C'est bon ! Inutile de vous énerver ! Je dormirais avec Harry. Comme ça Milli aura une chambre pour elle toute seule. »

« Quoi ? Vous allez dormir ensembles ? Comme des p'tits PD ? se moque Greg. »

« T'es con ou quoi ?! je réponds, furieux. Je dors avec Harry depuis qu'il a 6 ans ! Et puis tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas comme les autres ! »

Oh mon Dieu… Ne me dites pas que j'ai dit ça !

Pour le coup, j'ai ramené le calme. Ils me regardent tous, effarés.

Et moi, je n'en mène pas large. C'est à peine si j'ose me tourner vers Harry.

Il semble avoir compris… Alors que cette fois – pour une fois – j'aurais voulu qu'il ne comprenne pas.

« Ça ne t'embête pas de dormir avec moi ? je lui demande, la voix rauque. »

Je n'ai jamais accepté que qui que ce soit dise d'Harry qu'il n'est pas normal.

« Non, répond-il sans me quitter des yeux. »

Ce vert trop pur qui semble avoir renoncé… je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir contemplé.

Ne renonce pas, Harry. Je n'aime que toi…

Je n'aime que toi.

« Viens, Harry. On va prendre un café bien chaud, lui dit Pansy en le prenant par la main. »

Ne lui parle pas comme à un gosse ! Et ne le prends pas par la main !

Voilà ce que j'aimerais lui crier. Mais elle me lance un tel regard accusateur….

Et je sais que je l'ai mérité.

« Il n'aime pas le café, je murmure quand même. »

[….]

Je vais tuer Pansy.

Et Greg.

Entre cette garce qui ne lui a pas lâché la main de la soirée et ce sombre connard qui vient de lui tendre un verre de whisky, j'ignore qui m'énerve le plus.

Je traverse le salon au pas de charge, abandonnant Lavande derrière moi.

« Mais, Dray ! proteste-t-elle. »

Lâche-moi, poufiasse. Je vais commettre un meurtre.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, Pansy cesse immédiatement de rire. J'arrache le verre des mains d'Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu y gouter.

« Non mais ça va pas ! j'attaque en foudroyant Greg du regard. »

« … »

Il reste là, son regard de bovin posé sur moi, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Vous avez quoi dans la tête tous les deux ? je poursuis. Vous pensez que ça donne quoi quand Harry boit ? Perso, je ne préfère ne pas le savoir ! »

« Ça va, Drago. Arrête le mélodrame, souffle Pansy. »

« Non ça ne va pas ! JE suis celui qui est responsable d'Harry. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! »

« Je vais bien, Drago. Pansy est gentille avec moi, intervient Harry en reprenant la main de Pansy. »

« Tu vois, me nargue Pansy avec un petit sourire. »

« Je ne vois rien du tout ! je crie en les séparant. C'est facile de passer pour la gentille en le trimbalant toute la soirée comme un petit chien. C'est facile de lui donner tout ce qu'il veut, même si ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Mais moi je n'appelle pas ça de l'am…itié. Harry est MON ami ! Et je sais très bien comment m'en occuper ! je termine, hors de moi. »

Pansy me regarde comme s'il venait de me pousser une seconde tête.

« Arrête, Drago, me prévient Greg. »

Il faut toujours qu'il la protège de toute façon. Même quand il est évident qu'elle se conduit comme une sale peste capricieuse.

« Viens, Harry. On va se coucher. Il est déjà bien assez tard, je lui dis en attrapant son bras. »

Mais il ne bouge pas, à ma grande surprise.

« Harry ? »

« J'ai envie de rester avec Pansy et Gregory. »

Je crois que je blêmis. Il m'a dit « non », et c'est comme s'il venait de me gifler. Je me sens humilié.

« Tu es sûr ? je lui demande avec raideur. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Harry n'est plus un bébé. Il a 15 ans. Bien sûr qu'il veut rester et s'amuser avec nous. »

« Je t'ai rien demandé, Pans'. »

Je me rapproche d'Harry et murmure entre mes dents :

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? »

Je vois précisément le moment où il cède, à la façon dont son regard vacille, plein d'une sorte de détresse que seule sa reddition pourrait calmer. C'est ignoble. Cela s'appelle du chantage affectif. Et ça a toujours très bien fonctionné sur Harry.

« Si, me répond-il en baissant la tête. Je viens. »

Un soulagement intense. C'est la seule raison qui explique mon sourire. Car je ne suis pas très fier de moi. Je lui prends la main pour quitter la cuisine.

« Harry n'est plus un bébé, Drago ! Et ce n'est pas non plus un objet ! s'énerve Pansy en nous suivant. Tu n'as pas le droit de le manipuler comme tu le fais ! »

« Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire depuis cette après-midi ? Moi au moins je ne pense qu'à son bien-être ! je m'énerve à mon tour. »

Elle me fait face en croisant les bras, dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère.

« Ah oui ? Tu es vraiment sûr de ça ? me demande-t-elle avec ce calme parfait pour inciter au doute. »

Mais ça fait bien longtemps que ce genre de truc ne prend plus avec moi.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr, j'affirme en lui tournant définitivement le dos. »

La main d'Harry est si docile dans la mienne. Comment pourrais-je vouloir autre chose que son bien ?

[…]

Je sors les affaires d'Harry du sac que Lily m'a confié. Dans sa trousse de toilette, je trouve son dentifrice et sa brosse à dents.

« Tiens, Harry, je lui dis, la gorge serrée. »

Sans rien dire, il les attrape. Je prends mes propres affaires de toilette et nous conduis à la salle de bain. Entre deux portes, le bruit de la fête en bas nous parvient.

On se brosse les dents en silence avant de regagner notre chambre.

Je lui donne son pantalon de pyjama et je me déshabille rapidement avant de me glisser sous les draps, en caleçon. Harry met toujours beaucoup plus de temps à se préparer. Il est plus lent. Ce qui me laisse le loisir de regarder son corps un peu maigre et son visage, boudeur.

« Je suis pas un bébé. Je peux dormir tout seul, me dit-il avec son petit air buté. »

Je me redresse un peu contre la tête de lit. Je lui en veux de me dire une telle chose, mais je me raisonne en me disant qu'il ne se rend sûrement pas compte de ce que j'espère de cette nuit avec lui.

« Pourtant, tu as dit que tu étais d'accord quand je t'ai posé la question cette après-midi. »

« Je suis pas un bébé, répète-t-il en serrant son bras autour de sa taille. »

Il semble si vulnérable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Non, tu n'es pas un bébé. »

« Alors, pourquoi je dois dormir avec toi ? »

Il semble avoir tellement de peine. J'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de monstre qu'il ne voudrait approcher sous aucun prétexte.

« Parce que tu es mon amoureux, je réponds quand même. »

Et tout son visage se transforme.

Sa petite moue renfrognée laisse place à l'air le plus idiot qui puisse exister. Entre surprise et compréhension. Mais il a quand même l'air bête. C'est indescriptible et j'aurais sûrement ri si je n'avais pas si mal au cœur.

« Tu avais oublié ? je lui demande, amer. »

Il secoue la tête, sans changer d'expression.

« Viens m'embrasser alors, je murmure avec le peu d'assurance qu'il me reste. »

Mais Harry ne se fait pas prier plus. Il me rejoint précipitamment sur le lit et colle immédiatement sa bouche à la mienne.

« Doucement, je ris en attrapant son visage. »

Et je bécote ses lèvres avec une euphorie bienvenue.

J'avais l'estomac noué depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Mais à présent qu'Harry est tout prêt à me dévorer, je me sens incroyablement léger. J'ai envie de rire et d'hurler ma joie. En vérité, je glousse bien un peu. Et Harry tout autant. Il a l'air aussi heureux que moi.

« Viens, je lui demande en écartant les draps. »

Il se glisse contre moi. Je le serre, un peu ému de me retrouver ainsi avec lui. C'est si intime de s'embrasser dans un lit, nos corps à moitié nus. Je tremble un peu, je crois. Mes mains sont si avides de le toucher. Je caresse sa peau. Je me sens un peu maladroit, d'autant plus qu'Harry ne semble pas très réceptif. Il ne bouge plus du tout, en fait. Même sa langue reste immobile contre la mienne.

« Est-ce que ça va ? je demande en me reculant un peu. »

Il referme la bouche et hoche la tête à toute vitesse en écarquillant les yeux. Je ris de nouveau en mêlant mes doigts à ses cheveux. On est tous les deux un peu nerveux, en fait. Je crois que je rougis. J'enlève doucement ses lunettes à Harry, pour me redonner un peu contenance. Puis je l'embrasse de nouveau. Je roule sur le dos et il suit le mouvement. Il m'écrase à moitié, ne pensant qu'à m'embrasser.

« Attends… Attends ! je ris en poussant son front de ma main. Viens par là, je lui demande en tirant sur son bras. »

A force de jouer des hanches et des genoux, il se retrouve allongé entre mes jambes. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise.

« Je peux mieux te toucher comme ça. Et toi, tu peux m'embrasser autant que tu veux, je murmure en passant mes mains dans son dos. »

« D'accord ! me répond-il dans un grand sourire. »

Et sa bouche ne tarde pas à rejoindre la mienne.

Mon pied glisse le long de sa jambe tandis que mes mains découvrent le creux de ses reins. Et la lisière de son pantalon. Mes paumes deviennent moites et je sens mon sexe se gonfler à l'idée de lui toucher les fesses. Mais je n'ose pas. Alors je les remonte pour caresser ses épaules et masser sa nuque. Est-ce que je lui fais de l'effet moi aussi ?

Oh-pu-tain.

Harry vient de se frotter à moi. Il est _dur_ lui aussi. Je me sens suffoquer tant j'ai chaud soudainement. Je me détourne pour échapper à la voracité de notre baiser et je bécote son cou tout en tentant de me calmer. Mais Harry laisse tomber sa tête contre mon épaule et continue de se frotter contre moi en gémissant. Ça me rend complètement fou. Mes doigts se crispent sur ses fesses, faisant se coller nos bassins plus franchement. Je me déhanche pour sentir son corps sur mon érection. La sienne s'écrase contre mon ventre.

Il n'arrête pas de gémir, prostré sur moi. Je pourrais croire qu'il souffre. Mais c'est bien lui qui bouge entre mes jambes. Une de mes mains passe derrière ses fesses et je sens ses bourses à travers son pantalon de pyjama. Harry se crispe et gémit encore plus fort.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et je vois avec horreur Lily apparaître.

Paniqué, je tente de me dégager mais Harry, qui n'a rien entendu, ne bouge pas. Pire encore, il continue de se frotter à moi en gémissant.

Je regarde sa mère, tout aussi horrifiée que moi.

J'attrape Harry par les épaules et tente de le repousser.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! je crie en me débattant. »

Quand Harry s'écarte enfin, Lily a refermé la porte.

« Pardon, Drago. Je t'ai fait mal ? me demande Harry, apeuré. »

Je secoue la tête, sous le choc.

« Ta mère… Ta mère nous a vus. »

Il regarde vers la porte, puis ses yeux font tout le tour de la pièce, sans comprendre.

« Maman ? me demande-t-il, incertain. »

« Oui, je suis là chéri, répond la voix étouffée de Lily derrière la porte. Habille-toi. Je t'attends, ajoute-t-elle. »

Dire que je me sens mal est un euphémisme. Harry n'en mène pas large non plus. Il me regarde avec crainte. Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas de sa mère dont il a peur, mais de moi. Je lui ai bien assez rabâché que nos parents ne devaient jamais rien savoir de notre relation.

Je me jette sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

« Ça va, Harry. Je ne suis pas fâché, je lui dis, mort de trouille. Ta mère t'attend. Il faut t'habiller, je murmure. »

J'essaie de garder la tête froide, mais la panique est à deux doigts de m'engloutir.

Je me détache de lui et me lève pour lui apporter ses vêtements. On s'habille en silence et je range son sac pour le lui donner.

« Je ne dors pas avec toi ? me demande-t-il, perdu. »

« Non. Ta mère est venue te chercher, je parviens à répondre malgré ma gorge serrée. »

Il saisit son sac et se dirige vers la porte. Il l'ouvre et Lily le prend tout de suite dans ses bras.

« Oh mon bébé, dit-elle en embrassant ses cheveux. »

Elle le garde tout contre elle et plante ses yeux verts, les mêmes qu'Harry, dans les miens.

« Je t'ai envoyé plein de messages sur ton portable pour savoir si tout se passait bien. Tu ne me répondais pas. J'étais inquiète, me dit-elle comme pour s'excuser. »

Elle n'a même pas l'air en colère.

« Tout va bien, je réponds dans un coassement pathétique. »

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, comme si elle essayait de me sonder.

« Oui, tout va bien, répète-t-elle. »

Puis elle se détache d'Harry.

« Allez viens, chéri, on rentre, lui dit-elle en ne me prêtant plus attention. »

Et ils partent tous les deux.

« T'es fâchée, maman ? »

« Non. Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. »

Harry ne m'a même pas regardé une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>J'avais continué de voir Harry, continué à lui voler des baisers, à lui rendre les siens. Je n'avais plus osé les caresses, trop heureux d'avoir échappé, grâce à je ne sais quel divinité, aux foudres de nos parents. J'avais presque réussi à me persuader que tout n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar et que je ne faisais rien de mal en aimant Harry.<p>

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi Durmstrang ? Poudlard est beaucoup plus proche et elle m'a accepté aussi. »

Ma mère évite mon regard, ce qui ne fait que renforcer mon sentiment de profonde injustice. Ou de justice parentale, tout dépend du point de vue.

« Oui… Mais ton père et moi pensons que tu t'épanouiras plus à Durmstrang. Ils ont de meilleures infrastructures et un campus beaucoup plus grand. Elle accueille des élèves du monde entier et propose plusieurs cursus en partenariat avec quelques-unes des facultés les plus renommées à l'international. De plus… »

« Je ne veux pas y aller ! Poudlard me convient très bien. Tous mes amis y vont et il y a de très bons professeurs d'économie ! »

_Et surtout, si vous m'envoyez à Durmstrang, je ne verrais plus Harry. Alors, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi aller à Poudlard._

C'est ce que j'aimerais leur dire, mais je ne vais pas risquer d'amener la conversation sur _ce_ sujet.

« Ce n'est pas discutable, Drago, me répond mon père avec un ton proche du zéro absolu. Tu iras à Durmstrang. Un point c'est tout. »

Un point c'est tout.

La sentence est tombée et les mots, ceux que je pourrais dire pour lutter encore un peu, se refusent à moi. « Un point c'est tout », c'est le paralysant le plus efficace que l'on ait jamais mis au point pour me terrasser. C'est un peu le « pour me faire plaisir » qui marche si bien sur Harry.

Sauf que je reste conscient de ne pas être consentant. On ne me fait pas croire que c'est ce que je veux. Merci papa de m'aimer assez pour me laisser cette parcelle d'insoumission. Même si là, tout de suite, je voudrais pouvoir t'envoyer te faire foutre, mais que j'en suis incapable.

J'ai l'impression que mon âme se disloque et que seul mon cœur, dont les battements me semblent curieusement réguliers, est encore vivant. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

_« Que va faire Harry sans moi ? »_

.

**Dès à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 5 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**La limace** : Hellooooo Dame Limace ! Et oui, Drago a un complexe de supériorité, mais rien de pervers dans le sens où il ne veut pas écraser Harry sous sa semelle. Il veut s'occuper d'Harry, qu'Harry l'admire et le reconnaisse comme quelqu'un d'indispensable. Il s'énerve mais est-ce vraiment contre Harry ? Il est frustré car il n'arrive pas à faire comprendre à Harry ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas la faute d'un élève s'il ne comprend pas ce que le maître lui explique. C'est juste que le maître explique mal (raccourci grossier mais fondé :) ) Et Drago expérimente la douleur de ne pas savoir comment être compris d'Harry. Il s'énerve injustement contre Harry et il culpabilise beaucoup ensuite. Car Drago veut rendre Harry heureux et certainement pas le faire pleurer ! Effectivement, Sirius et Remus, ce baiser surpris entre eux, est un moment marquant pour Drago. C'est pour cela qu'il est relaté dans cette histoire. Et même s'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce que cela déclenche en lui à ce moment, il n'en reste pas moins que cette image restera probablement gravée sur sa rétine pour le restant de sa vie. Je voulais que la scène soit une surprise pour le lecteur afin qu'il comprenne l'émoi de Drago qui, lui non plus, n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. « A force de crier au loup »…. Est effectivement un sous entendu. Mais tu es la seule à l'avoir noté. Sirius ne s'arrête pas là et n'hésite pas à provoquer Drago avec son « comme c'est mignon » qui sous entend aussi beaucoup de choses. Une automobile ? T'es la première à me dire ça, mais c'est pas faux ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Bon mais alors dans ce cas, une Audi ou une Volvo mdr Moi ton pseudo me fait toujours pensé au film « L'histoire sans fin » et à son escargot géant. Je vois la même chose, mais version limace. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle Dame Limace ! Et oui, c'est humble. Bon, c'est moins humble que « le cafard » mdr Mais c'est beaucoup plus glamour ) Moi, j'adore ce pseudo ! A bientôt^^ Bisous !

**Elizabeth Snape** : Coucou ! Oui, James est celui qui a martyrisé Severus à l'école. Mais il est aussi celui qui a lutté contre le seigneur des ténèbres, pour la paix. On a tous des choses de notre passé dont on n'est pas très fiers… Et puis, mon James n'a peut être jamais martyrisé Severus. On est dans un UA après tout :) Beaucoup de lectrices ont de la peine pour Nymphadora. Je comprends… L'infidélité est un crime dans notre société ! Et oui, oui, oui, même si tout ne sera pas rose, la relation d'Harry et Drago va évoluer positivement. (En fait, je voulais que Drago tue Harry dans un excès de possessivité. Puis il y aurait eu une vendetta, James aurait tué Drago, Sirius aurait planqué le corps. Pour se venger, Lucius et Narcissa auraient séquestré Lily et la prise d'otage aurait fini dans un bain de sang. Mais j'ai renoncé à ce projet, j'ignore pourquoi ! lol) Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font vraiment super plaisir. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. Bisous !

**Chloe :** Coucou ! Et bien, tu fais partie des rares qui ont pris la pleine mesure de ce qui se passe entre Harry et Drago dans ce chapitre. Mais je suppose qu'il faut connaitre les enfants et le handicape pour comprendre combien parfois, malgré tout l'amour du monde et nos bonnes intentions, on perd pied et patience. Et la culpabilité qui va avec aussi. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry a la chance d'être aimé inconditionnellement par Drago. Parfois, c'est à se demander qui a besoin le plus de l'autre. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire puisse apporter un peu de réconfort dans ce quotidien dont tu me parles. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^ A bientôt !


	5. Harry a vingt cinq ans

Salut!

Mille excuses! Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce retard. J'avais pourtant tout prévu, sachant que je partais et que je ne pourrais pas avoir accès à un ordi: j'avais enregistré le chapitre, il ne restait plus qu'à le poster. Je comptais sur mon smartphone pour ça. Mais...je n'aurai pas du car depuis un smartphone on ne peut pas poster de chapitre sur FFnet! Je savais pas! Bref, pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le chapitre 6 en avance. **PROMIS!**

Aujourd'hui, je vous soumets l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, avec quelques appréhensions, je ne vous le cache pas. Dans tous les cas, que vous soyez ravis, dépités ou horrifiés par la suite des événements, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!

Dans ce chapitre, Harry a vingt cinq ans et Dragp vingt sept.

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre.**

.

**ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON. Et je tiens à préciser que, d'après ma bêta,c eux qui ont été choqués par le chapitre précédent ne survivront pas à celui-ci.**

.

**Chapitre 6 : Harry a vingt-cinq ans**

Harry a vingt-cinq ans. Il est foutrement beau. Je suis juste foutu….et mon mariage aussi.

Je reste planté là, comme un con, avec mes clés de voiture dans une main et la hanche de mon ex future femme dans l'autre. Je ne pensais pas que le revoir me fasse…_ça_. En fait, je n'ai même jamais pensé à ce que seraient nos retrouvailles. Du moins, plus depuis des années.

Mais je me souviens de mes premiers mois de fac. Tous les scénarios que je me faisais. Quand je sautais dans le premier bus pour le retrouver. Quand c'est lui qui prenait le bus, tout seul, et qui arrivait à me retrouver, malgré son handicap. Quand je revenais de la fac, triomphant et diplômé, qu'il pensait toujours à moi autant que je pensais à lui. Quand on se jetait l'un sur l'autre, fous d'amour et de désir. Quand j'allais voir son père pour lui dire que j'aimais son fils et que j'allais prendre soin de lui. Quand on faisait enfin l'amour. Quand j'oubliais que je rêvais, à en salir mes draps… Mais les rêves, je les ai oubliés.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rappellent à mon bon souvenir, sous la forme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de muscles généreux. Au bas mot, 80 kilos d'amour qui s'écrasent sur mon cœur. Et deux yeux, derrière des lunettes noires rectangulaires. Deux yeux incroyables : verts et pleins d'étoiles, qui me torpillent l'âme.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ? demande Daphnée, me tirant de ma contemplation. »

[…]

Harry m'a rejoint dans la cuisine. Nos parents sont en pleine discussion. Mais je n'entends pas Daphnée. J'espère secrètement qu'elle ne viendra pas nous trouver.

« Tu vas te marier pour de vrai ? me demande Harry sans préambule. »

Je repose le seau à champagne. J'aurais tellement de choses à lui dire. Je voudrais être sûr qu'il est toujours celui que j'aimais. Mon premier amour. Même si je n'ai aucun droit de le vouloir. Mais ça, le despote égoïste que je suis s'en contrefiche.

« Oui. Pour de vrai, je réponds en m'appuyant nonchalamment sur le plan de travail, afin de lui faire face. »

Harry semble déstabilisé. Il a beau être devenu une force de la nature, il n'en demeure pas moins impressionnable.

« Mais… C'est avec moi que tu dois te marier. C'est moi ton amoureux. »

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis complètement abasourdi.

Harry est…toujours aussi candide. Adorablement candide.

« Vraiment ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je me passe les mains sur le visage. J'ai envie de faire une folie. Mais c'est impossible. Je vais me marier. Dans 4 jours. Les premiers invités arrivent après-demain. The Wine House nous livre 150 bouteilles de Bordeaux demain après-midi.

Mais il y a aussi les yeux d'Harry, là, tout de suite, magiques et pleins d'étoiles. Il y a sa moue angoissée. Mon cœur désarmé. Et sa déclaration, insensée :

« Marie-toi avec moi. »

* * *

><p>Ce garçon, Ronald, est avec Harry, au bord de la piscine, dans le jardin des Potter.<p>

Lily m'a appris qu'Harry habitait un petit appartement en centre-ville. Appartement payé par les dédommagements qu'ils ont touchés suite au procès contre l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il quitterait un jour la maison familiale. Pour moi, il était mon voisin, pour toujours, même si je ne vivais plus avec mes parents. Mais Harry a un travail et il est tout à fait capable d'habiter seul. Il est artisan verrier, employé dans les ateliers Vakara, en périphérie de la ville. Il s'y rend en bus. Bref, Harry n'a besoin de personne - ou presque - pour vivre. Et surtout pas de moi.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que je suis en train de me démener afin que tout soit prêt pour mon mariage, qui aura lieu dans un peu moins de deux jours, il est en train de s'esclaffer avec ce type, Ronald, de l'autre côté de la clôture. Ils se sont rencontrés au CAT (1), avant qu'Harry ne rentre à la Chambre Des Métiers. Ils se connaissent donc depuis un moment déjà. Sûrement même que_ Ronald_ est aujourd'hui le meilleur ami d'Harry.

« Non ! NON ! Pas ici le barnum ! »

Je fonce vers les bras cassés en charge de l'installation du mobilier de jardin.

« Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir déjà dit qu'on ne le mettrait pas ici finalement. Où étiez-vous durant le briefing ? »

Harry et son ami s'esclaffent de plus belle, sapant toute mon autorité. Et ce roux infernal qui rit comme un orang-outan. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver.

Je balance sur une chaise les plans de table et me rue vers le petit portail menant au jardin des Potter. Je déboule chez eux. Lily et James ne sont pas dans les parages mais Harry et l'autre gus sont bien là, en short de bain. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent, le rire de Ronald atteint des records de décibels. Il en expulse même les chips qu'il avait dans la bouche. Sa face, sur laquelle les stigmates du handicap sont clairement visibles, me met toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Harry.

« Tu es dégoutant, Ron ! s'exclame ce dernier en se levant. »

Il s'avance vers moi.

« Bonjour, Drago. »

Je lui attrape le bras.

« Viens avec moi, toi, je lui réponds sèchement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il tente de s'éloigner, mais je le tiens bien.

« Viens avec moi et ne discute pas ! je crie. »

« Hé ! Laisse-le tranquille, intervient l'autre roux en s'approchant de nous. »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi. Harry, tu viens avec moi. Tout de suite. »

« Non ! me répond-il en dégageant finalement son bras de ma poigne. »

« Je vois. Tu tiens vraiment à me faire de la peine, alors. Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais. Que tu voulais te marier avec moi. Tu m'as menti en fait, c'est ça ?! »

« NON ! J'AI PAS MENTI ! hurle-t-il, le chagrin dans les yeux. »

« Chut, Harry. Inutile de crier, je le sermonne. »

« Oui mais marie-toi avec moi, dit-il plus doucement. »

« Commence d'abord par me suivre, veux-tu ? »

Il hoche la tête.

L'autre soupire et repart s'installer sur une chaise longue, au bord de la piscine. Harry me suit docilement jusque dans mon salon. Je monte les escaliers et nous arrivons dans mon ancienne chambre. Je referme la porte derrière nous.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous faisait rire ? j'attaque. »

Harry évite mon regard. Je me rends alors compte qu'il est à moitié nu, dans ma chambre. Son corps n'est plus celui d'un adolescent. Il est magnifique. Et je ne supporte pas que ses yeux ne soient pas posés sur moi. C'est pour ça que j'attrape son menton et que je le force à me regarder.

« Ce garçon, Ronald, tu es très ami avec lui ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu le préfères à moi ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me suivre ? »

« … »

« Tu aurais voulu rester rigoler de je ne sais quoi avec lui ? »

« … »

« Réponds ! »

« Oui, souffle-t-il. »

« Vraiment ? je redemande sèchement en le lâchant. Tu es sûr de ça ? »

« N-Non. C'est que, on s'amuse bien avec Ron ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je plaque Harry contre l'armoire dans son dos, lui imposant un baiser qui n'a rien de tendre. Ma pommette écrase ses lunettes et j'insiste jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre les lèvres. Je pille sa bouche avec ma langue, sans vergogne.

« Et est-ce qu'il te fait ça aussi, ton précieux ami Ronald ? »

Ses lèvres sont pareilles à des framboises trop mûres. Ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, de ce vert trop pur, me contemplent sans ciller.

« Non, il ne veut pas. »

Je crois que j'ai un blanc. Black-out total. Je me recule un peu, choqué.

« Tu veux dire que tu as essayé de l'embrasser ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je me sens mal. Un vertige, peut-être ?

« MERDE ! je hurle en écrasant mon poing près de sa tête. »

Le bois de l'armoire a craqué. Harry a sursauté.

Il tente de s'échapper. Mais je le retiens.

« Arrête, Drago ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi ! me supplie-t-il, paniqué. »

Je déteste le voir dans cet état. Surtout quand c'est de ma faute.

« Pardon. Pardon, je murmure en tentant de contenir sa fuite. »

J'empêche ses bras de se débattre. J'embrasse ses cheveux.

« Calme-toi, Harry, bébé. »

Il finit par arrêter de me repousser et vient caler son visage dans mon cou.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je le serre fort contre moi.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis un idiot. Je t'aime tu sais. Je t'aime plus que tout. »

Il relève la tête et pose timidement sa bouche sur la mienne. Nous nous embrassons avec douceur. De courts baisers, pleins de tendresse, qui finissent par prendre de l'ampleur. Mon corps s'enflamme contre le sien, à moitié nu. Je touche son ventre, son torse. Je rapproche ses hanches des miennes. Je sens son érection contre la mienne.

« Ta bite est dure, constate-t-il. »

Je suis un peu décontenancé. C'est vrai que la pudeur est un sentiment étranger à Harry. Mais la vulgarité, c'est autre chose.

« On ne dit pas "bite". C'est un gros mot. On dit "sexe". »

Harry fronce les sourcils.

« Mais la bite, c'est pour les garçons. C'est Ronald qui me l'a dit. »

« Et moi je te dis que c'est un gros mot. Alors, qui préfères-tu croire ? Ronald ou moi ? »

_Qui aimes-tu le plus ?_

« Toi, répond-il, penaud. »

Je lui souris, heureux.

« Je peux dire "zizi" ? C'est pas un gros mot, ça, hein ? »

Ma bouche vient se coller contre son oreille.

« Sexe, sexe, sexe… je murmure. Tu entends comme ce mot est joli, comme il glisse tout seul sur la langue ?»

Il gémit.

«Vas-y, dis-le. »

Il secoue la tête en rougissant.

« Dis-le ! je redemande un peu plus fermement. »

Il se mord la lèvre. Mes doigts se crispent sur sa taille.

« Sexe, chuchote-t-il. »

_Ce soir… Ce soir j'annule tout._

C'est ce que je me dis, en pensant à mon mariage, et que le velours de sa bouche me donne raison.

Une folie.

* * *

><p>J'entends des pas venir vers moi. Je me tends un instant et scrute la pénombre avant de reconnaître Pansy et de me réinstaller.<p>

Elle tire une chaise à côté de la mienne et s'assoit avec moi sous le barnum.

« Harry, hein, me dit-elle. »

Je hoche la tête, sans crainte. J'ai eu ma dose d'hystérie pour aujourd'hui.

Pansy me prend la bouteille de Bordeaux des mains et en boit une rasade avant de me la rendre. J'en ai 150 comme ça à vider, ainsi que 50 caisses de champagne. J'ai fait un chèque à mon père pour le rembourser.

« Ça a toujours été Harry, déclare-t-elle, fataliste. »

Je souris dans le noir. Je ne sais pas si elle peut me voir, mais je suis sûr d'avoir l'air idiot. Je reprends une gorgée de vin. Je crois que ma main tremble.

« Et…tes parents ? demande-t-elle. »

Je lui raconte tout :

Le petit discours de ma mère, qui a tout de suite compris. Sa façon plus ou moins diplomate de m'expliquer que je risque de m'ennuyer avec Harry, moi qui suis si brillant et lui, mentalement handicapé. Et qu'en plus, je n'aurais pas d'enfants si c'est la voie que je choisis.

La tête de mon père, quand il a enfin percuté de quoi parlait ma mère. Sa fureur. Du jamais vu. Pour lui, c'est obscène, et je dois au moins être aussi dégénéré qu'Harry pour en être arrivé là.

La bouteille est vide à présent. Pansy vient de la terminer.

« J'ai cru que j'allais le frapper quand il a dit ça. « Dégénéré »…. Bref, je crois qu'il ne veut plus me voir. »

« Et toi ? Comment tu vois les choses ? »

« Quoi, comment ça ? »

« Ta vie. Avec Harry. »

Je voudrais scruter le ciel, comme dans un roman quand le personnage maudit se tourne vers les étoiles pour trouver des réponses. Mais il y a ce foutu barnum. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de soupirer. Elle est trop compliquée cette question. Il y a trop d'incertitudes pour que je puisse y répondre.

« Je sais pas. Un truc banal, en fait. La même chose que n'importe qui. Une maison, un jardin, un écran plasma. Et un petit chien. Je suis sûr qu'Harry aimerait avoir un petit chien. »

Pansy glousse.

« Bon, il oublierait très probablement de le nourrir ou de bien fermer le portail. Spooky crèverait de faim ou bien écrasé par une voiture. »

On rigole, même si c'est idiot car les jours à venir vont être un enfer.

« Tu vois, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec Harry. Même avec la vie banale de n'importe quel couple. Et puis, Harry a besoin de ce genre de choses : un endroit familier, des repères, une routine. Il faut qu'il soit débarrassé des questions triviales du quotidien pour pouvoir penser à d'autres choses comme … le climat politique mondial ou la théorie de la relativité. »

On pouffe comme deux idiots. Je me sens mieux.

Après un petit silence, Pansy finit par me demander :

« Et les Potter ? »

« Humm, j'irais les voir demain. Je pense que Lily sait déjà. Harry a dû lui dire. Ça devrait aller avec elle, mais j'espère qu'elle aura calmé James d'ici là. Sinon, profite, c'est peut-être bien la dernière fois que tu me vois. Si mes parents me cherchent, dis leur que je suis enterré dans le jardin des voisins. »

Cette fois, Pansy ne rit pas. Elle me regarde avec un sourire tendre et triste à la fois.

« Je suis rassurée, tu sais, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Parce que, mine de rien, tu as tout à fait conscience de ce qui t'attend. Et tu y as réfléchi. »

J'ai envie de lui dire « merci », mais j'ai la gorge nouée. Je crois qu'elle n'imagine pas combien son acceptation me donne du courage pour la suite. Alors je me contente de serrer sa main dans la mienne, comme un naufragé dans la tempête.

* * *

><p>Harry me saute dessus. Il m'embrasse comme un forcené. Ça m'existe follement, même si c'est loin d'être le meilleur baiser de ma vie.<p>

Il est enfin chez moi. Avec moi. Ça fait des mois que j'attends ça.

Il commence à me déshabiller. Il semble savoir ce qu'il fait. Son corps a pris les commandes.

« Attends, attends… »

« Quoi ? C'est pas bien ? s'inquiète-t-il. »

« Si si. Mais on a le temps. »

Je caresse sa joue. Il est tout penaud.

« Où as-tu appris à faire tout ça ? »

« J'ai vu des films, sur l'internet. Parce que Ronald a dit que je suis gay.»

« Ah. D'accord. »

J'ébouriffe mes cheveux, dépassé. Harry vient se coller à moi, son visage dans mon cou. Je le prends dans mes bras et passe ma main dans son dos, dans un mouvement continu qui le rassure, et moi aussi. Cette fois ça y est. Harry est mon petit ami. Pour de vrai.

« Viens, bébé. On va prendre un bain. »

« Non ! Je veux faire l'amour ! rétorque-t-il avec son petit air buté, le même depuis l'enfance. »

« Oui, moi aussi. On est déjà en train de le faire. On se fait des bisous, des câlins. On va aller se laver, se caresser. Tout ça, c'est déjà l'amour. Et on continuera encore après le bain. »

« Je ne veux pas aller dans le bain. Ils ne le font pas dans les films. »

« Harry, tu te souviens, quand tu étais petit, je t'avais expliqué que ce qui se passe dans les films, ce n'est pas la réalité. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Oui, le sang c'est pas du vrai sang. »

« Voilà. Et bien, dans les films, les gens ne font pas l'amour comme dans la réalité. En vrai, il faut se laver avant. C'est même indispensable ! »

Harry me scrute avec méfiance.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? je demande en caressant sa joue. »

« Si, finit-il par abdiquer. »

[…]

Tout en discutant, je règle l'eau du bain. Lorsque je me retourne, Harry se tient devant moi, entièrement nu. Il a même enlevé ses lunettes. Il est superbe. Je suis incroyablement ému, assis bêtement sur le bord de cette baignoire.

« Viens par là. »

Je lui tends la main et il approche, sans crainte. Je le serre contre moi, ma joue sur son ventre chaud. Son sexe dressé frôle mon menton. Je l'aime…. Je l'aime à un point….

« Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi, Drago. Je t'aime. »

Je ferme les yeux.

[…]

« Il me tarde de mettre mon zizi dans tes fesses, déclare-t-il tout à coup. »

Je me fige, l'éponge sur son épaule.

« Tu sais… Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, à propos des films ? »

« Oui. Dans les films, ce n'est pas comme dans la réalité. »

« C'est ça. Et bien, dans la réalité, c'est toujours le garçon blond qui met son sexe dans les fesses du garçon brun. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord, me répond-il en ramenant de la mousse contre lui. »

Il se penche et s'amuse à souffler dessus, pour faire des trous dedans. Je savonne sa nuque ainsi offerte. Tout peut être si simple avec lui.

[…]

Je passe l'éponge entre ses cuisses. Je caresse son sexe. Il gémit et y porte ses mains. Il se masturbe en ahanant, sans pudeur. Il me fait durcir comme jamais.

« Doucement, bébé. Doucement. Laisse-moi te laver comme il faut, bien partout. »

J'attrape ses mains pour le faire cesser. Il râle un peu.

« Chuuut… »

Je passe l'éponge entre ses fesses.

« Là, il faut bien laver ton petit trou. Tu comprends ? »

Je passe plusieurs fois sur l'endroit. Puis je lâche l'éponge et touche son intimité du bout des doigts.

Harry a un accroc dans sa respiration. Puis il gémit et s'agite.

« Drago, c'est bon. Je suis propre maintenant. »

« Oui, oui. On va se rincer. »

[…]

Harry est très agité. Il m'a déjà donné quelques coups, sans faire exprès.

Je le caresse. Je l'embrasse. Son corps est soyeux. Ses soupirs infernaux. Sa bouche affamée.

Je fais durcir ses tétons entre mes dents. Il crie. Se tend.

Ma langue trace un chemin humide jusqu'à son nombril. Elle en fait le tour alors que j'écarte ses cuisses. Ma joue cajole son sexe. Il est brulant de désir. Il sent le savon. Je l'embrasse, lui donne un petit coup de langue.

« Suce-le, Drago. S'il te plait. »

_Oh oui… Oui. Je vais le faire. _

Ma bouche l'englobe. Il crie. Ses bras partent dans tous les sens.

« Pose tes mains sur ta bouche, Harry. »

Je voudrais éviter un autre geste maladroit. J'ai assez reçu de coups comme ça. Il m'obéit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Je lui prodigue toutes mes attentions. Il se mange les doigts. Son érection enfle encore. Ses jambes s'écartent de plus en plus.

Je le dévore des yeux. Je veux graver ce moment dans ma mémoire, pour toujours.

Ma bouche lui fait tout ce que j'adore qu'on me fasse et il se rend dans un râle, surpris.

Je prends le temps de sécher son ventre maculé avec un bout de drap, tandis qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

« Ça va, bébé ? »

Il hoche la tête frénétiquement, m'arrachant un bref éclat de rire.

« C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas comme dans les films. »

« J'espère bien que c'est mieux. »

Il me fait un sourire à tomber.

« Oui ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas fini. Tu as joui. Mais pas moi. Tu sais ce que je veux faire maintenant ? »

Ses grands yeux étoilés me regardent avec une innocence qui me serre les entrailles.

Je remonte jusqu'à son oreille en parsemant son corps de baisers.

« Je veux mettre mon sexe dans ton petit trou, je murmure. »

Il ne dit rien. J'ai un peu peur. Je préfère quand il pose des questions ou me fait part de ses réflexions. Finalement, il remue sous moi. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir. Mais je me refuse à l'entraver. Je me redresse un peu. Il en profite pour me tourner le dos et se mettre à quatre pattes.

« C'est bon, tu peux le faire, me dit-il. »

Mais je n'entends rien, ou presque. Harry a le plus beau cul de la création. Et il s'offre comme ça, sans complexe.

« Tu me tues, bébé. »

Je caresse ses hanches. J'en tremble.

« Alors ? Tu le fais ? »

Je ris doucement.

« On a le temps. Laisse-moi encore te câliner un peu. »

Je caresse son dos. J'embrasse sa nuque.

« Tu es tellement adorable. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime, répète-t-il, comme une leçon bien apprise. »

Mes mains le parcourent, inlassablement. Je m'attarde particulièrement sur ses fesses, qui semblent avoir été moulées pour mes paumes.

« Allez, Drago ! »

« Ok. Ok. Ne bouge pas. »

Je quitte le lit pour fouiller le tiroir de ma table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du lubrifiant. »

Je prends sa main et j'en mets sur ses doigts.

« Tu vois, ça glisse. C'est pour que je ne te fasse pas mal. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça fait mal ? »

« Non. Pas avec ça. »

Rien n'est moins sûr, mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Je me replace derrière lui.

« Je vais d'abord mettre mes doigts. Tu as vu ça, dans les films ? »

« Oui. »

Je retiens ma respiration et passe mon index sur son intimité.

« Ah ! C'est froid ! »

Je lui donne un baiser sur la hanche.

« C'est le lubrifiant, je m'entends murmurer. »

Je pousse et mon doigt glisse tout seul à l'intérieur.

Harry reste silencieux. Je fais quelques va-et-vient avant de glisser un deuxième doigt.

Harry n'est pas du tout crispé, mais il commence à gigoter.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Drago. »

« Ça va aller. »

Je poursuis mes allées et venues.

« Je veux arrêter ! »

Je me colle contre son dos. J'ai du mal à me calmer.

« Bébé. On ne va pas arrêter maintenant. Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? »

« Si, me répond-il d'une toute petite voix. »

J'ajoute un troisième doigt.

« Non ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas ! crie-t-il en se redressant. »

Je le repousse d'une main contre le matelas, mes doigts toujours en lui.

« Ne bouge pas ! Tu vas te faire mal. »

Je fais de rapides mouvements pour étirer ses chairs. Je n'en peux plus. C'est trop tard. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter.

« Retire-les, Drago ! Arrête ! »

Il se débat. Je retire mes doigts pour pouvoir le maitriser.

« Lâche-moi ! crie-t-il. »

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! J'ai arrêté. Tu vois. Calme-toi, bébé. »

Il respire rapidement mais ne bouge plus. Je tiens ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ne bouge pas, Harry. Tu as compris ? je demande d'une voix menaçante. »

Il hoche la tête. Je le libère, lentement, prêt à reprendre ses poignets au moindre mouvement.

Je caresse son dos, saisis mon sexe, écarte ses fesses et m'introduis en lui, entièrement.

Il hurle mais je le bloque déjà de mon corps. Tous mes muscles sont bandés. C'est qu'il a beaucoup de force.

« Chut, Harry. Chut ! Calme-toi ! s'élève ma voix pour couvrir ses plaintes. Fais comme moi. Respire comme moi. »

J'inspire fortement par le nez et souffle lentement par la bouche. Encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, il m'imite. Je lui laisse un peu de temps et je commence à bouger.

« Non ! Non ! Arrête ! se plaint-il. »

Mais je ne le lâche pas. Pire encore, je donne de puissants coups de reins. Je ne _peux pas_ m'arrêter. Il est divin. Meilleur que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

« J'ai mal. J'ai mal ! »

Je fais le dos rond, pousse sur mes pieds et le pénètre encore. Il crie toujours, mais différemment. Alors je continue, sous le même angle.

Son corps se met à trembler. Ses cris sont indécents. Je relâche ses mains pour saisir ses hanches. Il reste affalé contre les oreillers. Je peux enfin le voir. Son visage rougi, ses yeux humides, sa bouche ouverte qui geint sans honte. Et mon sexe, qui rentre et ressort de son intimité si douce, si chaude. De mes mains, j'écarte ses fesses. Je me rince l'œil. J'en salive.

« Hum ! Hum! Ah ! Ton zizi est trop bon, Drago ! »

Il veut ma mort.

« Oh Bébé… Harry… Ton petit trou est délicieux aussi. »

J'ai frôlé la catastrophe. Mais là, tout de suite, je ne regrette rien.

Peu importe ce que sera ma vie. Ce ne sera pas sans Harry.

Jamais sans Harry.

.

(1) CAT : Centre d'aide pour le travail. Ces centres ont pour mission d'aider les handicapés à s'intégrer professionnellement dans notre société.

.

**Dès à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 6 (dernier chapitre!) sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés:**

**Lemonpowaa :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review^^ Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Tous tes compliments me font très plaisir…et même rougir un peu lol Dans un mois, c'est le dernier chapitre^^ J'espère te retrouver à ce moment là. A bientôt !

**Chloe :** Saaaaalut ! Et bien, peut être que tu as raison d'être mal à l'aise, car il est possible, voir probable, qu'Harry ne puisse effectivement pas dire « non » à Drago, sur n'importe quel plan que ce soit. Drago aime Harry, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et il est plein de bonnes intentions. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ? C'est vrai qu'Harry ne peut pas imaginer quelles sont les attentes de Drago lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans le même lit. Les choses auraient pu vraiment aller trop loin si Lily n'était pas intervenue. Pourtant, même après 10 ans, Drago et Harry s'aiment toujours, et c'est Harry qui demande à Drago de revenir avec lui, et pas l'inverse… J'espère que cette histoire ne va pas trop loin pour toi et que j'aurai le plaisir de te retrouver le mois prochain, pour le dernier chapitre ! A bientôt )

**Lalimace :** Coucou Dame Limace^^ Alors, tu vois, Drago a effectivement fait sa petite vie loin d'Harry, mais il ne peut que revenir vers lui, surtout quand Harry le lui demande avec tant de candeur. Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer Drago de l'enfance à l'adolescence et que tu ais remarqué les changements dans son attitude et ses paroles ! « et là, c'est un jeune homme qui se cherche, qui veut donner des noms à tous, ainsi qu'à lui-même » : chapeau bas, Dame Limace. Tu vises juste, comme souvent ! Tu sais que c'est pas facile de faire grandir ses personnages. Parfois, on a peur de les faire parler comme des adultes alors qu'ils sont enfants…et vis versa. Alors là, je suis super contente XD. Et pour le passage à l'âge adulte ? C'était comment ? Oui, Lily en a parlé à Narcissa, ça ne fait aucun doute. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai parlé à James, sinon Drago aurait été enterré dans le jardin dès le chapitre 4 lol Merci de m'avoir averti pour l'erreur ! Il manquait effectivement des mots, que j'ai du effacer sans m'en rendre compte… J'ai pu rectifier grâce à toi :) Merci pour tes supers reviews ! Tu es présente pour chacune de mes histoires ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. J'ai lu avec plaisir ton gentil petit mot sur "Je t'haine". Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant! Je ne sais pas si je mérite des remerciement pour publier mes histoires, mais une chose est sûre, toi tu en mérites! Tu es une lectrice hors paire :) A bientôt !

**Elizabeth Snape: **Coucou Et bien, le chapitre t'as semblé court, mais c'était le plus long que j'avais posté jusque là mdr Mais je comprends que lorsque l'on veut la suite d'une histoire cela soit toujours trop court lol C'est vrai que Drago est assez possessif. Il ne supporte pas qu'Harry lui échappe. Il veut être le centre de son univers, comme Harry est le centre du sien. Tu vois, James ne semble pas avoir trop mal pris les choses puisque Drago n'a pas été enterré au fond du jardin lol Tu as donc une nouvelle raison de l'apprécier^^ Compte sur moi pour te faire d'autres frayeurs ) A bientôt !

**Crazykaori **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir. Je te réponds ici car tu n'as pas activé l'autorisation pour recevoir des messages privés sur FFnet. J'avoue avoir arbitrairement décidé que cette histoire serait « courte ». C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai du faire un choix sur les évènements que je développerais. La transition entre les chapitres est peut être un peu brutale car à chaque fois, Harry et Drago ont quelques années en plus, voir beaucoup d'années en plus, comme cela a été le cas avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. La suite sera publiée dans un mois^^ A bientôt !

14


	6. Harry a quarante huit ans

Hello !

Comme promis, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire arrive un peu en avance. J'espère qu'il parviendra à réconcilier certains lecteurs avec Drago^^

Un grand merci à ma bêta, **Aizhi**, qui a été au bout de la correction de cette histoire, malgré les difficultés du sujet abordé. Elle a supporté mes petites coquetteries orthographiques et est passée derrière moi pour vérifier si j'avais bien fait mes devoirs. Ça, c'est pas une bêta en carton !

Et un grand merci aux **reviewers** qui, par leurs coups au cœur ou leurs coups de gueule, m'ont fait partager leurs émotions. C'est important de savoir que cette histoire ne vous a pas laissé indifférents !

.

**Les non-logés qui laisseront une review sur ce chapitre trouveront une réponse sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON.**

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Harry a 48 ans**

Harry a 48 ans. Il est mon amour. Je suis son tuteur.

Cela signifie que je le représente et que je le protège dans tous les actes de la vie civile. J'ai envers lui les mêmes droits et les mêmes devoirs que ceux de parents vis-à-vis de leur enfant. Je gère son patrimoine, et je prends toutes les décisions importantes qui le concernent.

Mais pour moi, cela va bien au-delà de ça. Harry est mon compagnon. L'amour de ma vie. Nous vivons ensemble et je veille sur lui chaque jour. Je lui procure tout le confort matériel dont il a besoin. Je m'assure de son suivi médical. Depuis qu'il est diabétique, je veille à ce qu'il ne mange pas de cochonneries. Je lui prépare son repas du midi, qu'il peut faire réchauffer chez Vakara. Et j'espère qu'il le fait vraiment et qu'il ne va pas s'empiffrer au kebab du coin, avec son argent de poche. En plus de ses repas, je gère son linge et son hygiène corporelle. Harry adore prendre son bain, surtout avec moi. Mais si je ne suis pas derrière lui pour lui dire de se brosser les dents, il ne le fait pas.

C'est une responsabilité de chaque instant. Pour autant, je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde, car aujourd'hui, lorsque je suis rentré du travail, j'ai trouvé une boite en carton sur notre table de salon, entourée d'un nœud bleu. Et je sais très bien ce qu'elle renferme : un dragon en verre. Un truc du plus mauvais goût, mais superbement réalisé. Fait main.

Et c'est pour ça que j'ai tellement envie de faire l'amour ce soir. C'est pour ça que j'ai plaqué Harry sur notre lit, que nous nous sommes déshabillés, caressés à en frémir de désir et que, maintenant, je suis en train de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Je sais qu'il a fermé les yeux. Il le fait toujours. Moi aussi. J'adore sentir sa langue contre la mienne. Ses lèvres rebondies sont un plaisir à bécoter.

Nos jambes sont emmêlées et nos peaux nues se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Ses mains calleuses passent dans mon dos, me faisant trembler d'envie.

Harry est un homme vigoureux. Un homme beau à se damner.

Je le fais rouler sur le dos et m'installe entre ses cuisses. J'embrasse sa gorge. Nos doigts s'entrelacent.

« Je t'aime, je souffle à son oreille en caressant sa verge tendue. »

« Hummmm, répond-il. »

Je frotte mon visage dans les poils de son torse. J'en respire l'odeur mâle, jusqu'à son nombril. Je n'ai pas atteint son sexe que ses mains poussent déjà ma tête contre celui-ci. Je voudrais le faire languir, que je ne pourrais pas. Aussi, je glisse son gland entre mes lèvres.

Il s'agrippe à mes cheveux, à m'en faire mal. J'ai envie de lui, à en avoir mal.

Ma bouche prodigue à son sexe les plus délicieuses attentions. Je le prends jusque dans ma gorge.

« HAN ! crie-t-il. »

Et c'est un vrai bonheur.

Je fais aller et venir mes lèvres sur sa chair. Je creuse les joues, j'aspire, je caresse et je lèche. Et je recommence, encore et encore. Jusqu'au point de non retour.

Harry donne des coups de reins, cramponné à ma tête. Il ahane de plus en plus fort et finit par jouir. Sa semence coule au fond de ma gorge et je déglutis rapidement.

Repu, il relâche mes cheveux et s'affaisse un peu plus sur le lit. J'embrasse son ventre et m'étends à ses côtés. Je lui mords gentiment l'épaule. Il rit.

« A ton tour de t'occuper de moi, je lui murmure comme un secret. »

Il me fait un sourire incroyable et dans ses yeux les étoiles scintillent de bonheur. J'ai dit les mots magiques et Harry sait qu'il va me prendre ce soir.

Brusquement, il se place au dessus de moi, en appui tendu sur ses bras. Et je me sens tout petit, tout chose, sous ce corps massif.

« Tu veux que je te suce ? demande-t-il. »

« S'il te plait… »

« Tu veux toujours que je le fasse. »

« C'est normal. C'est bon. Tu aimes ça toi aussi, je réponds en caressant sa joue. »

Sans plus protester, il se penche sur mon torse et l'embrasse. Ses mains me pétrissent plus qu'elles ne me caressent, mais j'adore ça. Ce qu'il préfère, c'est serrer mes fesses dans ses paumes. Quand il en est là, il cherche des yeux le tube de lubrifiant. Je le lui donne.

« Merci, Drago. Je t'aime. »

Souvent, les mots d'amour d'Harry sont utilitaristes. Et souvent, ils sont désespérés. Mais, après tout, c'est du besoin que naît le désespoir. Et Harry a besoin de moi. Chaque jour.

Je l'observe se concentrer alors qu'il met du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Puis il m'écarte les jambes, un peu rudement.

« Doucement, bébé. »

Il me fait un petit sourire contrit.

« Pardon. Je t'aime, dit-il pour s'excuser. »

Mais il ne me regarde déjà plus. Ce qui se passe au niveau de mon cul l'intéresse bien plus que mes regards transis d'amour. Alors je pense à cet affreux dragon, qui m'attend sur la table du salon. Et, quand Harry introduit deux doigts en moi, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

« Harry… Suce-moi… »

Immédiatement, sa bouche se pose sur mon sexe. Je me tends, à fleur de peau.

« Oh oui…. Comme ça, bébé. »

Mes encouragements font toujours plaisir à Harry, et il y met ensuite beaucoup plus de bonne volonté. Il me prend plus fermement dans sa bouche et me suce…divinement bien. Ses doigts me fouillent. Et bordel, il est si doué !

On dit souvent que les simples d'esprit sont habiles de leurs mains. Moi, ce que je sais, c'est qu'Harry est très habile de ses mains. Oh oui…très habile…

« Ah ! Han ! Refais ça ! »

Il commence à s'agiter, signe qu'il aimerait passer à autre chose. Je sais que mes cris l'excitent énormément, et il finit par trépigner d'impatience. Mais il continue. Harry ne me prendra pas tant que je ne lui en aurais pas donné l'autorisation. Et il sait que pour l'avoir, il doit continuer à me faire du bien, avec sa bouche et ses mains.

« Ton trou est bien maintenant, hein Drago ? »

« Encore un peu….Pour me faire plaisir…. Juste avec tes doigts. Prends ton sexe dans ton autre main. Je veux te regarder faire. »

Il se redresse et, tout en continuant de me préparer, il se masturbe sous mes yeux.

« Hummmm…Oui….Tu es magnifique. »

J'adore son sexe. Je le trouve beau. Et d'autant plus gros que je sais qu'il va me pénétrer. Je n'en perds pas une miette : sa poigne forte autour de son membre, gorgé d'envie. Ses va-et-vient, hypnotiques. Son gland rosé qui se découvre par intermittence.

Je le veux. J'ai tellement envie de lui. Tellement…

« Hummmm…Han… . Tu m'excites tellement, bébé ! Viens ! Viens vite, je le presse. »

Il ne se fait pas prier plus. Il me retourne sur le ventre et je plie les genoux. C'est la position qu'il préfère. Et il m'envahit. D'un coup. J'en ai le souffle coupé, comme à chaque fois. Mais Harry n'en a que faire. Il commence déjà à bouger.

« Att-attends… ATTENDS ! je le gronde. »

Il s'arrête un instant, les doigts crispés sur mes hanches. Je me retourne pour le voir. Il est en colère, mâchoires serrées et sourcils froncés. Je tends le bras pour caresser sa joue.

« Laisse-moi juste un instant… »

Il hoche la tête mais je vois bien que ça l'embête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il est adorable, même quand il fait sa mauvaise tête. Je n'imagine nul autre homme de son âge, avec une tête pareille.

Cette pensée me ferait presque rire. Je me détends. Je respire calmement et laisse mon corps s'habituer à l'imposante présence d'Harry. Enfin, je me cambre et j'écarte un peu plus les jambes.

« Vas-y, bébé. Fais-nous du bien, je soupire. »

Et il recommence à faire bouger ses hanches, s'imprimant dans ma chair, à m'en faire perdre mon identité. Je n'existe plus quand il fait ça. Ses assauts répétés me réduisent à l'état de simple corps, réceptacle de son plaisir. Je me sens malmené, chosifié, car Harry m'oublie dans ces instants. Harry fait l'amour en égoïste. Est-ce à dire qu'Harry m'aime égoïstement ?

« Ah ! Ah ! je crie à chacune de ses venues. »

Plus les années passent, plus les mystères de son esprit m'intriguent. Parfois, je rêve qu'il est normal.

Cela ne m'arrivait jamais avant. Parce qu'avant, nous étions deux à aimer égoïstement.

Mais depuis quelques années, je réalise…. Et je me demande… si Harry n'avait pas été handicapé et que nous nous étions quand même rencontrés : Aurait-il été homosexuel ? Serait-il tombé amoureux de moi ? Et moi ? Est-ce que je serais tombé amoureux de lui si Harry n'avait pas été Harry ?

« Hummm…..Hhhah ! »

Sa paume glisse le long de mon flan. Ce geste est si doux qu'il me donne envie de pleurer. Mes bras tremblent, prêts à céder sous le poids de l'émotion. Je voudrais voir ses yeux. Voir si j'y lis le même amour que le mien. J'attrape sa main lorsqu'elle arrive sur mon torse et je tente de me retourner. Mais Harry ne suit pas le mouvement. Son regard est rivé sur mon corps.

« On change de position. Je veux te voir. »

« Non…, répond-il de façon lointaine, sans me prêter attention. »

« Harry…. Pour me faire plaisir, bébé…. Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? »

Il relève brusquement la tête et ses yeux me foudroient sur place, ivres de rage.

« NON ! claque sa voix. »

Ses mains reviennent prendre mes hanches, comme dans un étau, douloureusement. Et ses coups de reins se font brutaux. Il me besogne rageusement, en grognant à mon oreille, comme une bête. Et je hurle. Je hurle d'une jouissance maladive. Libéré qu'il s'oppose à moi, qu'il me fasse savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment. Heureux de lui inspirer un désir hors de contrôle.

« Ah ! AH ! Oui ! Ouiiiiii….. ! »

Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, alors… qu'on me dise ce que c'est…

[…]

Au petit matin, me réveiller près du corps alangui d'Harry est un moment de grâce. Le jour filtre à peine entre les volets. Mais c'est assez pour révéler sa nudité, la perfection de son grain de peau, la cambrure de ses reins, le galbe de ses fesses…

Harry dort toujours sur le ventre. Et il finit toujours par se découvrir la nuit. Je laisse juste assez de chauffage pour m'offrir ce spectacle, chaque matin.

Ma main se tend vers sa hanche. Elle en épouse la forme et chemine sur son dos. Elle le caresse paresseusement, jusqu'au creux des omoplates. Puis c'est ma bouche qui vient frôler sa nuque, avant de lui donner une pluie de baisers.

J'aime son odeur le matin.

J'aime tellement son corps le matin.

J'y colle le mien et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le nez plongé dans son cou.

« Harry, murmurent mes lèvres contre sa peau. »

« Hon… »

Je souris en l'embrassant encore.

« Tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« …. »

Sa respiration s'arrête un instant puis il se redresse d'un coup.

« C'est notre anniversaire ! s'exclame-t-il en me grimpant dessus, à califourchon. »

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il a l'air si heureux.

« Tu m'as acheté quoi ? demande-t-il en sautant à moitié sur mes genoux. »

« Tu le sauras si tu te lèves pour prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi. »

Il hoche la tête. Son bras se tend et il attrape ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

« Je veux un chocolat chaud, des pancakes, un œuf, une banane et…du jus de pomme ! »

A chacune de ses exigences, Harry me donne un baiser sur les lèvres. Les jours un peu particuliers, il y a « relâche » sur son régime. Mais je ne peux pas faire l'impasse sur tout.

« Et tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »

Il fait la grimace.

« Un yaourt…soupire-t-il, fataliste. »

Je voudrais qu'il reste encore un peu comme ça, sur moi, mais il se lève et enfile son pantalon de pyjama.

[…]

Harry est fou de joie. Installé par terre devant la télé, il est déjà en train d'effectuer les branchements de sa nouvelle console de jeux. Il y a du bazar partout : des câbles et des fils, des sacs plastiques, un carton, des morceaux de papier cadeau…et moi, planté au milieu de notre salon, éclipsé par la toute dernière PlayStation®.

Comme un automate, je me dirige vers la petite boite en carton, entourée de son nœud bleu. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis hier. Je m'installe sur le canapé et je tire doucement sur le ruban. Je n'entends plus rien autour de moi : ni les voitures dans la rue, ni le bruit de fond de la télé, ni Harry aux prises avec ses branchements.

Le satin bleu tombe mollement sur le bois de la table basse. Comme dans un film, au ralenti, mes mains ouvrent la boite et en sortent un objet protégé par plusieurs couches de papier journal. Une à une, les pages du_ Metro _s'échouent au sol, révélant un petit dragon de verre.

Ma gorge se serre. J'ai comme un sanglot dans la poitrine. Mais je me reprends rapidement.

C'est un dragon noir cette année. Avec des ailes couleur rouille. Les détails de sa tête sont remarquables. Cela n'en reste pas moins un affreux bibelot. Mais Harry l'a fait lui-même, aux ateliers Vakara. Il a pris le temps de le concevoir, de choisir les couleurs, de fabriquer la pâte de verre, de lui donner forme et de l'assembler. Tout ça après sa journée de travail. Ça n'a pas dû lui prendre plus de deux heures. Mais c'est pour moi, pour notre anniversaire qu'il l'a fait.

« Tu as vu ses griffes ? Elles sont bien pointues ! précise Harry, me faisant sursauter. »

Je me lève, son cadeau dans la main, et je le serre dans mes bras.

« Oui, j'ai vu. Merci, bébé. Il est magnifique. »

J'embrasse sa mâchoire avant de me détacher de lui.

Derrière la grande table à manger, il y a un buffet, offert par mes parents lors de notre emménagement dans cette maison. On y trouve des photos. Mes parents, au mariage d'Alexandre, le fils de Greg et Pansy ; James et Lily, pour les 40 ans d'Harry ; Harry et moi à Sitia, en Crète ; Sirius et Remus endormis sous un parasol, à Brighton ; Harry et moi en train de jouer à Mario Kart, dans notre premier appartement ; Harry qui mange un fish and chips de chez Poppies, sous le Tower Bridge.

Et, devant les photos, il y a ma collection de dragon en verre. Je les observe un long moment. Il y en a de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs, rangés dans l'ordre chronologique. Les plus anciens, dans le rang du fond, sont les moins bien réussis. Mais ce sont mes préférés. Surtout celui de notre premier anniversaire. Je décale ceux du premier rang pour faire une place au nouveau venu, que j'installe en bout de rangée. C'est le vingt-troisième. Vingt-trois ans de vie commune…

« Je t'aime. »

« … »

Il a dit ça, comme ça. Sans raison apparente. Et, quand je me suis retourné pour lui faire face, il se tenait au milieu de notre salon, dans son pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, des étoiles plein les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue : Drago a quatre-vingt-huit ans<strong>

Drago a quatre-vingt-huit ans. Il est mon amoureux. Je suis son bébé. Enfin, quand il s'en souvient.

Le docteur a dit qu'il avait Alzeymeurt. C'est pour ça que des fois, il ne sait plus si il a déjà mangé, si on est mardi, si je suis un ami. Alors je lui réexplique tout. Je répète souvent. Et un jour, il finira par comprendre. C'est ce que je lui dis, pour le rassurer, quand il se rappelle de moi. Il me serre si fort. Des fois, je crois qu'il pleure. Mais il ne veut pas que je vois. Alors il me serre encore plus fort et il me dit "merci" pour être patient avec lui et toujours lui expliquer les choses. Il dit que même si sa tête m'oublie, son cœur n'oublie pas qu'il m'aime.

J'ai fabriqué un autre dragon, pour notre anniversaire. C'est Alexandre qui a entouré la date en rouge sur le calendrier.

Il y a soixante et un dragons maintenant.

FIN

.

Et voilà, Harry, c'est fini ! (Hervé Villard is back!) Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette histoire un peu particulière. Vous êtes **formidables**, car je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle suscite autant d'intérêt. J'ignore si ce que j'ai entrepris ici est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. En tous cas, c'était important pour moi.

Je sais que, pour beaucoup d'entre vous, la condition d'Harry dans cette fiction ne vous aurait jamais permis d'envisager qu'il puisse vivre une belle histoire d'amour. Pourtant, bien qu'il soit atteint d'un handicap mental, il n'en reste pas moins un personnage de roman, idéalisé. Beaucoup des handicaps, physiques ou mentaux, sont bien plus lourds encore. Mais cela ne doit jamais vous faire oublier que les personnes qui en sont atteintes ont un cœur et un corps. Qu'ils ont envie et besoin d'être aimés et désirés. Et que cela est possible, même si c'est une chose rare. Les relations amoureuses des handicapés resteront taboues tant que nous nierons leur aptitude à aimer amoureusement. Tant que nous nierons l'existence charnelle de leurs corps.

Je profite de cette aparté pour vous informer de l'existence d'**un débat en France **sur la possibilité de légaliser le recours à des assistants sexuels pour les personnes handicapées, et ceci afin de remédier aux violences sexuelles auxquelles se livrent certaines d'entre elles. Pour les uns, cette mesure reviendrait à légaliser la prostitution en faveur des personnes handicapées et serait une grave atteinte à la dignité humaine. Pour les autres, ce serait un moyen d'apaiser physiquement et mentalement les personnes handicapées dont le corps est toujours tenu à distance par les membres de notre société (répulsion, peur…). Pour moi, une seule question mérite d'être posée : **Et l'amour, dans tout ça ?**

.

**La suite** : Comme je vous le disais avant de commencer la publication d'Harry, je n'ai plus d'histoire en stock. Mais je travaille très activement sur un HP/Voldy intitulé Avada Memomagia. J'ignore quand je serais en mesure de publier cette fic. Assez rapidement, j'espère, car les mots pour cette histoire me viennent facilement. Ce n'est pas un UA, la magie et l'univers de JKR seront donc au rendez-vous ! Je vous informerai sur mon LiveJournal de l'avancée des choses :) En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances ! A bientôt :D

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés:**

**Lila :** Coucou ! Merci pour ce petit mot qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! D'autant plus que le chapitre 5 n'est pas un passage facile. J'ai pris le risque de perdre certains lecteurs en cours de route, mais j'ai préféré restée fidèle à moi-même et de ne pas faire de compromis pour arrondir les angles. Le sujet est difficile, que tout soit rose et doux n'était pas envisageable. J'écris rarement des contes de fées, même si mes histoires finissent bien. Je ne reviens pas sur mon bug de postage de chapitre, l'explication était donné en début de chapitre 5 )J'espère que cette fin t'aura plu ! A bientôt, peut-être^^

**La Limace**, fan de foot : Coucou Dame Limace ! Tu sais que tu vas me faire chialer toi ! ça compte tellement pour moi de répondre à vos reviews ! J'y passe beaucoup de temps, pour répondre vraiment aux messages de chacun et ne pas copier/coller une réponse bateau à tout le monde. Du coup, savoir que ça te fait plaisir, c'est vraiment chouette ! Le chapitre 5 était vraiment le pus difficile de l'histoire et je me suis un peu faite assassiner par des lecteurs. Mais pas trop, hein, faut quand même me laisser en vie pour que je puisse arranger les choses lol J'espère avoir réussi avec ce dernier chapitre. Dans le chapitre 5, Drago va trop loin, réellement. Et quand tu dis qu'il abuse d'Harry, c'est exactement ça. Et il le fait depuis le début en fait, en abusant de sa naïveté, depuis l'enfance, pour toujours obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais l'abus sexuel est quelque chose de beaucoup plus frappant, j'imagine. Et tu as raison, le fait qu'Harry prenne finalement du plaisir n'excuse rien. Penser le contraire serait dangereux. On pourrait cautionner beaucoup de choses sinon. Alors oui, tu avais toutes les raisons d'être mal à l'aise en lisant ce chapitre, qui commence pourtant de manière idyllique. Drago qui abandonne tout pour Harry, c'est assez incroyable. Mais en fait, encore une fois, Drago est extrémiste lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry. Et ce comportement apparait tour à tour émouvant ou effrayant. Chambre des secrets/chambre des métiers, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Donc non, ce n'était pas fait exprès ! Quant à Vakara, j'ai simplement cherché une sonorité qui ferait penser à Baccarat lol Mais tu m'apprends des choses ! Mais non, tu n'es pas prude. Tu n'es simplement pas du genre à fantasmer sur des situations de viol. Comme dans Vilain Garçon. Je me rappelle que ça t'avais déjà mise mal à l'aise. Mais je suis contente si ma façon d'écrire ne rend pas les choses trop insupportables. Peut être aussi est-ce du au fait que ce n'était pas l'objectif dans cette histoire. Je dis ça car je suis en train d'en écrire une autre beaucoup plus dure, même s'il n'y aura aucun viol cette fois ! « un pavé dégoutant » ? Heu, je t'assure que tu te trompes si tu penses que tes reviews ressemblent à ça ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ! Même les PS au sujet du foot lol Je regarde pas le foot ) Je boycotte à cause de ce qui se passe au Brésil. Je sais que ça changera rien, mais c'est mon acte de rébellion inutile lol Et puis j'aime pas trop ça non plus. Je préfère le hockey ou le rugby ! Cela dit, tu sembles être une pronostiqueuse hors paire^^ L'Allemagne semble la grande gagnante de cette demie finale ! Poulpy aurait-il trouvé une limace plus douée que lui ? ) A bientôt ! Bisous.

**Elizabeth Snape** : Tu vois, la plus part des catastrophes ont pu être évitée ! Daphnée n'aura fait qu'une apparition éclaire lol Drago a tout abandonné pour Harry et James ne l'a pas tué pour ça. Harry est adorable, oui, même si parfois il peut vraiment être déroutant. Et ça ne s'arrange pas en grandissant, comme tu as pu le constater dans le dernier chapitre. Merci pour tes encouragements, je bosse à fond sur ma prochaine histoire alors tous les mots de soutien sont les bienvenus lol Peut être aurais-je l'occasion de te retrouver lors de sa publication, si tu tentes de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure ) A bientôt !

**Lemonpowaa** : Coucou ! Heureuse de te retrouver sur ce chapitre^^ Et TRES heureuse que tu ais apprécié le chapitre 5, assez difficile. Comme tu le sais maintenant, leur histoire a effectivement perduré, et cela jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments sur ma façon d'avoir mené cette histoire. J'avoue que le sujet est particulier et que j'ai eu quelques sueurs froides lol A bientôt ! Bisou.

**Guest** : Coucou ! J'espère que tu te reconnaitras car c'est vraiment frustrant de recevoir une telle review et de ne pas être sûre que ma réponse te parviendra. Tu es une des rares a avoir analysé le comportement de Drago lors de cette première fois de manière aussi objective. Oui, il n'aurait pas du agir comme il l'a fait. Mais effectivement, avec quelqu'un comme Harry, sauter le pas relève un peu du bras de fer. Comment lui faire comprendre, si ce n'est physiquement, que les choses vont se passer ainsi et que peut être qu'il aimera. Bien sûr, je suis persuadée que le dialogue aurait du primer sur les actes. Mais cette fois-ci Drago ne s'est pas montré à la hauteur. Et de toute façon, comme tu le dis, même en en discutant longuement, Harry n'aurait probablement jamais accepté de passer outre la douleur. Et pourtant, je trouve tout de même que ça ne justifie en rien l'acte de Drago. Mes personnages sont rarement parfaits, même si, de prime abord, ils ont les meilleures intentions du monde. Et vis versa. Merci à toi pour ta review. J'espère que le dernier chapitre t'aura achevé, question émotion^^ A bientôt !


End file.
